Tan solo proteger
by Greeby
Summary: Los días y las noches se repiten, mientras, Eli vive una doble vida. Por el día es una estudiante de universidad con un pasado amargo, por la noche es una "simple" alumna en la secundaria de Naminori, quizás no es tan normal... Lo que nadie sabe es que tiene la misión de proteger a una persona, aunque ponga su vida en juego. Mundos interconectados.(COMIENZO MEJORADO)
1. Capítulo1: 1ERA NOCHE

**Bueno este es mi primer fantic, así que los primeros capítulos son un poco más flojos (adecuándome a escribir y eso...) pero luego voy mejorando. ¡Por favor os lo ruego..., no os rindáis hasta por lo menos el capitulo cuatro y tendréis una recompensa! Si...?**

**Jejejeje ya se que habrá mucha gente a la que no le guste, pero bueno, ¿qué le voy a hacer? En cualquier caso estaré más que agradecida por cualquier review.**

**Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que se diviertan con la lectura o al menos la aguanten.**

**(VERSIÓN MEJORADA Y DEFINITIVA 10-2-2013)**

**Espero que os guste ahora, que está mucho mejor. Os lo aseguro.**

* * *

**1ERA NOCHE:**

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó. "Blanco ¿uh? Dios, ¿Dónde coño estoy?". Antes de que pudiese seguir con sus cavilaciones un fuerte dolor de cabeza la sacudió y provocó un fuerte vómito que inundó de marrón las sábanas blancas de la cama.

"Madre mía, que pesadilla… este olor… ¿hospital?" Siseo para sus adentros mientras miraba extasiada un pequeño jarrón ámbar con inscripciones en violeta y tres rosas rojas. "Al menos alguien se acuerda mí".

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró un extraño doctor. En chancas, con camisa hawaiana y un poqui de chocolate en la solapa de la bata. Aun así, asombrosamente imponente, aterrador y escalofriante. "Guau, que suertaza la mía" –se dijo irónicamente.

Mientras examinaba a la chica (exclutándola y demás) ella estaba aún sumida en sus pensamientos "¿Cómo he acabado aquí? ¿No estaba durmiendo? ¿Veo distorsionado, quiero decir, este médico tiene pinta… se parece a… Shamal? No puede ser… ¿o sí?"

Un momento después se aclararon todas las dudas.

-Ya podéis entrar mocosos. Me tendrás que pagar un extra Reborn, cuidar a una niña fuera del periodo lectivo no entra dentro de mi trabajo como enfermero escolar.

-¿Pero es chica, no?

-¿Y eso qué? Está más plana que una tabla de planchar.

-Vale, eso ya lo sé –le interrumpió ella-. ¿Algún otro problema del que tenga qué saber?

-Vaya, tienes huevos enana. Si no fuera porque te he visto desnuda dudaría si eres hombre o mujer.

-Ja ja. Y yo me río.

-Basta –saltó Reborn mientras nos apuntaba con una pistola que para cualquier persona que no hubiera visto Katekyo habría aparecido de la nada (nosotros sabemos que es Leon, jajaj)

-¿Qué? –suspiró sin inmutarse por la mirada asesina que le lanzaba el mejor hitman del mundo.

Él solo la miró impasible, hacía mucho que nadie le sostenía la mirada.

-Ciaossu –empezó tras la larga pausa el bebe-. Mi nombre es Reborn. Soy el tutor de Dame-Tsuna.

-Buenos días. –Le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-Vaya, vaya. Sí que eres interesante bebé.

Él solo la sonrió y ella no podía más que gritar por dentro "¡QUIERO ABRAZARLO! KIA! ES TÁN MOO; Y ESTO ES UN SUEÑO ASÍ QUE... ¡ALLÁ VOY!". Antes de que Shamal pudiera parpadear (recordemos que Reborn no parpadea, cosa que personalmente me parece escalofriantemente alucinante) la chica había cogido al Arcobaleno y lo había espachurrado entre sus brazos, tan fuerte que si hubiese sido un bebe normal le habría causado rotura de más de uno y más de dos huesos.

El bebé se deshizo rápidamente del agarre temiendo por su integridad física.

-¿Entonces donde estamos Reborn?-preguntó ella convencida de que no estaba en un hospital convencional (la sala estaba llena de armarios llenos de medicación y libros, pero no parecía una habitación de pacientes).

-Estás en la enfermería de la escuela, no te preocupes por nada, iré a recoger tu mochila. Vuelvo en 10 minutos.

Antes de que la adolescente pudiera terminar de escucharle éste ya había salido por la puerta. Comenzó a cambiarse silenciosamente hasta que se dio cuenta de que Shamal aún seguía en la sala.

-Sal de aquí pervertido pedófilo- le gritó mientras le sacaba a patadas de la habitación.

Mientras se cambiaba se acercó al escritorio y miró la hoja de asistencias a la enfermería. El último nombre apuntado era _Ritsune Anko . Clase 2do A. Escuela Naminori_. No había hora de salida apuntada, como sí había en el caso de los demás ni tampoco había nadie más en la habitación así que acepto sin pensarlo mucho, que ese debía ser su nombre.

Más o menos un cuarto de hora después volvió el bebe, seguido por Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera.

-Siento el retraso –dijo mientras se lanzaba sin ninguna delicadeza a los brazos de la estudiante, pasado el susto del abrazo mortal.

-Nada, gracias.

-Te quedarás con mi dame-estudiante un tiempo.

-¿Qué?

Mientras el arcobaleno se volvía en sus piernas para disponer a saltar la chica posicionó su mano en la cabecita y él respondió:

-No hay problema. No hay nadie en tu casa y ya he informado a tus tutores legales.

-Umm... ¿No es molestia? Es decir, ¿están de acuerdo tus padres Sawada –san?

-No te preocupes-respondió Tsuna con una radiante sonrisa mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza- Mama nos dio permiso. Además es nuestra culpa que hayas tenido este accidente.

-Mmm.. ¿Y qué ha pasado exactamente? ¿Por qué estoy en la enfermería?

-Ujjj… "¿Cómo le explico que…

* * *

FLASHBACK

Mochida había vuelto a reñir con Gokudera, a causa de los humillantes insultos de este primero hacia el Decimo. Hayato en uno de sus ataques de impulsividad sacó una dinamita de su pantalón y cuando se disponía a lanzarla llegó Tsuna corriendo, obligándolo a tirar la dinamita la cual cayó por el hueco de las escaleras por donde estaba subiendo Aiko con una pila de panfletos de los distintos clubes de la escuela.

Por suerte o por desgracia solo era una granada de pimienta y produjo una pequeña explosión, pero fue suficiente para desequilibrar a la chica y hacerla caer por las escaleras produciéndole una contusión en la cabeza.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

-Tsuna eh Tsuna.

-T-te caíste por las escaleras. F-fue mi culpa. Si no hubiese venido corriendo quizás…

-No se disculpe Décimo. FUE MI CULPA. ¡YO TIRÉ LA DINAMITA! –saltó Hayato haciendo exagerados aspamientos con las manos– YO MEREZCO SU CASTIGO. NO SOY DIGNO DE SER SU MANO DERECHA.

-Gokudera calla, calla –le susurraba Tsuna rogando internamente a Kami que Anko no hubiese escuchado lo de las dinamitas.

Ella los miraba con los ojos como platos. Estaba viendo en directo una de las apasionadas disculpas de Smoking-Bomb Hayato. Era una primicia. ¡Qué pena que no tuviera cámara! ¡Y había sido bombardeada! Una sonrisa se aposentó en sus labios y un segundo después estaba riéndose a lágrima viva mientras los demás presentes la miraban atónitos.

-Jajaja… Ai que me muero… jajaja…

-¿TE ESTÁS RIENDO DEL DÉCIMO TABLA DE PLANCHAR?

-Moo calmaros todos. Ella está consciente. Es lo que importa ¿no? –interrumpió el beisbolista.

La discusión siguió durante un rato, pero ella no volvió a participar, solo miraba con incredulidad la cara de cada uno de los presentes. Eran divertidos. Muy divertidos. Antes de darse cuenta otra sonrisa se había posado en sus labios.

PUM! La puerta se abrió de un golpe, dejando pasar al prefecto de Namichu. Hibari Touya era aterrador. Esa aura de asesino y esa mirada fría… daba mucho más miedo que en el manga. Entendió en ese momento porqué todos los estudiantes (y profesores) se plegaban a él. Con esa aura no parecía ser humano.

-Está prohibido armar alboroto en la enfermería. Os morderé hasta la muerte, herbívoros.

-Hieeee-gritó Tsuna con un desgarrador y agudo chillido. Insoportable. Realmente insoportable.

-Perdón –dijo Anko procurando no tentar a su suerte-, no volverá a pasar. Es que me caí por las escaleras.

-¿Te he preguntado algo herbívora? –respondió Hibari mirándola fijamente

-No, lo siento.

-La próxima vez os morderé hasta la muerte.

Un segundo después ya se había ido, aunque a Anko le dio tiempo a ver parte del peinado de Kurasabe. "Realmente están siempre juntos. Son como Sherlock Holmes y Watson. Menos más que el tiburón está en el comité disciplinario, que si no…" Un escalofrío le recorrió un cuerpo. Entonces sería mucho más aterrador. Mucho más peligroso. Ahora solo bastaba con seguir sus adoradas normas.

-Ufff. De seguro que no volveré a armar jaleo. Nunca. –dijo la chica mientras cogía la mochila del lateral de la cama y se ponía la chaqueta a rallas que había tirada al lado. "Supongo que es mía ¿no?- ¿Qué? ¿No nos vamos?

-Jajajaj No es eso. Es qué eres la primera persona que le habla así a Hibari. –respondió Yamamoto mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro y le daba unas palmaditas.

-¿eh? Le pedí disculpas. Solo eso. Además ERA nuestra culpa.

-Jajaja es cierto. Gokudera es muy pasional –dijo con un tono jocoso.

-QUÉ HAS DICHO FRIKI DEL BEISB…

-BASTA –les cortó Anko alzando su tono de voz- No queréis que Hibari-san venga ¿no?

-Kisss

-Jajaja

En el casillero de la entrada del instituto dejó las zapatillas del colegio y cogió los zapatos de salir. Se dio cuenta de que lo

Detrás del trío Tsuna miraba anonadado la escena. Había parado a Hibari y ahora a Gokudera. No solo eso: le había sostenido la mirada al prefecto, y se conocía (a ciencia cierta) que éste no hacia distinciones entre alumnos y alumnos.

-¿Nos vamos? –dijo la chica sacando a Sawada de sus pensamientos y regalándole una gran sonrisa.

Él se sonrojo y empezó a mostrarle el camino mientras le hablaba de Mama, de Lambo, de Fuuta, de I-Pin y de Bianchi. Se separaron de Gokudera y Yamamoto y aligeraron hasta llegar a casa del castaño.

-Buenas tardes Mama- dijo Tsuna.

-Buenas tardes chicos. Tú debes ser Ritsune –san. Soy Nana Sawada, la madre de Tsuna. Encantada.

-Buenas tardes Nana-san. Gracias por su hospitalidad. Puede llamarme Anko. Sin honoríficos.

-¿Sabes Anko-chan? Siempre quise tener una niña.

-Le ayudaré en lo que pueda: comidas, planchar, limpiar…

-Oh no. Eres mi invitada no podría consentirlo.

-Le ayudaré con lo que pueda. Tómelo como un alquiler. Mmm… que bien huele… ¿qué hay de cenar?

-Tsukiyaki.

-¿TSUKIYAKI? ¡Qué rico! ¿Me enseñaría a cocinarlo?

-¿No sabes preparar tsukiyaki?

-No. Pero se preparar comida extranjera. Por ejemplo tortilla de patatas, paella, macarrones…

Mientras las dos mujeres se adentraban en la cocina olvidándose del mundo Tsuna subió las maletas a su habitación y empezó a acondicionar la habitación de enfrente por orden de Reborn. Cuando bajó Anko tenía a Lampo sentado encima de sus rodillas y le cogía intentando que parara de llorar.

-Cálmate Lambo.

-NOOO! NO ME GUSTA EL SUYAKI!

-Lampo –dijo con voz calmada-¿quieres a Mama?

Lampo se calmó al instante y le contesto serio –Claro, es Mama.

-¿Entonces le harás ese feo a Mama?

-¿No?

-No. Buen chico Lambo –susurró mientras le acariciaba su cabecera. Le dejó libre, pero Lambo no se levantó, solo se metió el dedo en la nariz y le dijo que pusiera la televisión.

Tsuna no se atrevió a estropear la atmósfera (rara vez veías a Lampo sin montar bulla) y se volvió hacia la cocina mientras pensaba en lo extraña que era su invitada. Cuando llegó vio a Bianchi poniendo la mesa y a Fuuta e I-Pin debajo de la mesa con varias hojas de papel y un par de lápices.

-Podéis ir al salón -dijo el castaño.

-El Brocoli está allí –susurró I-Pin mientras pensaba internamente en lo que haría Lambo con las hojas.

-Está tranquilo.

Fuuta levantó las cejas. ¿Lampo tranquilo? Los niños salieron de la mesa a investigar y Tsuna aprovechó para recoger lo que había bajo la mesa. Al llegar al salón se encontraron a Lambo y a Anko hablando animadamente mientras veían Red Wings, la serie de rangers del momento.

-Soy el amarillo –dijo Lampo mientras posaba delante de la chica.

-Vaya, entonces yo soy el verde ¿vale?

-El verde soy yo Aiko-nee –dijo Fuuta mientras entraba por la puerta.

-¿Y tú I-pin? –preguntó la chica, que había visto asomarse la coleta de la menor por el cristal de la puerta.

-I-pin es la rosa –dijo ella avergonzada dejando solo ver parte de su carita.

-Tienes muy buen gusto I-Pin. El rosa es mi segundo color favorito después del rojo.

Ella se sonrojó un poco más y entró en la habitación sentándose al lado de su nueva nee-chan.

Desde la cocina se escuchaba a los niños entonar el ending del anime. Eso significaba que pronto empezaría la zona. Nana sonrió a la nueva silla que tenía la mesa del comedor "la familia se amplía otra vez"

* * *

Hibari estaba sentado en su silla de la Sala del Consejo. Esa herbívora, le había mirado a los ojos, sin miedo pero con respeto. Miró hacia la cancha de baloncesto y pronto se le olvidó el incidente de la enfermería y se relajó. Tenía quince minutos para volver al trabajo.

* * *

Al terminar de cenar Tsuna le enseño a Aiko su nueva habitación, enfrente de la suya. Dentro había una cama y un armario de madera abierto y vacio.

-Espero que estes cómoda.

-Gracias Tsuna-san. Tenía que haberte ayudado.

-No pasa nada –dijo este dándole- . En un principio fue mi culpa ¿no?

-¿De qué hablas? Cualquiera puede tener un accidente. Además sois muy divertidos. De verdad. Gracias por la hospitalidad, no todo el mundo haría lo mismo.

-N-no hace falta que me halagues. Mañana podrás voler a casa no te preocupes.

-Jajaja -Anko se rió procurando ser lo más silenciosa posible- De nuevo gracias. Good Night.

-¿Gud Nait?

-Jajajaj sí, buenas noches.

-Ah sí. Buenas noches.

Anko cerró la puerta y se puso el largo pijama de mujer rosa y morado que había sido extendido delicadamente encima del edredón. No tuvo ninguna duda de que era de Bianchi, por el color y porque le quedaba tres tallas más grande. Abrió la cama y extendió las sabanas encima, al igual que el edredón. En menos de un minuto estaba completamente dormida.

* * *

En su hamaca Reborn consideraba a la nueva adquisición de la familia.

* * *

**Jejeje Anko es una chica normal ¿qué os pensabais, que Hibari se iba fijar en una debilucha como ella? No, ¡no es tan fácil impresiaonar a un carnívoro! Por otro lado Reborn la conoce un poco más, aunque tampoco la ve como un gran prodigio sino como alguien "práctica" fuera de la batalla. **

**¿Por qué digo todo esto? Porque Anko no saltará como una ninja ni nada por el estilo, más bien es una miedica.**

**Nos vemos, dentro de nada. (Realmente pasará poco tiempo hasta que publique el 2do capítulo)**


	2. Capítulo 2: 1ER DÍA

**Como habréis visto el fantic se divide en días y noches.**

**Los días serán en general más cartas que las noches (sobretodo porque a los lectores les interesará mucho menos) e incluso habrá muchas noches que no tendrán a sus días correspondientes porque no son necesarios, sin embargo no os los saltéis... lo digo de verdad... el próximo DÍA es importante. Yo solo aviso.**

**Ya me contareis, pero ya sé que el capitulo ha salido algo aburrido... ¿qué se le va a hacer?**

**Bueno, gracias por leer.**

* * *

1ER DÍA :

Eli se despertó en su cama mientras oía escaleras abajo los gritos de su madre intentándolos despertar a distancia.

-Lisa y Eli, os quiero abajo en cinco minutos. Es vuestra última oportunidad. Si no bajáis os juro que no desayunáis"

-Voy –gritó Eli mientras se ponía sus vaqueros a toda prisa mientras buscaba una sudadera limpia entre la pila de ropa que se amontonaba en el suelo de su habitación.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras hasta la planta baja vio a su hermana menor entrar apresuradamente por la puerta de la cocina. Sólo bastaron tres segundos para que saliera lanzada de la casa familiar con un paraguas en una mano y un donut de chocolate en la otra.

-Bye enana.

-Bye bye brote de habas.

"Shhh" siseó la mayor en su mente. Era frustrante, pero pese a ser dos años menor Lisa ya era casi media cabeza más alta que ella. Tampoco le sorprendía mucho, la enana era una copia de su padre.

Eli entró en la cocina y se sentó tranquilamente a comer. ¿Un desayuno equilibrado? Eso no existía en su casa, Marta compraba deliciosa (pero nada saludable) bollería industrial y hacía tostadas enormes con toneladas de margarina y mermelada de arándanos.

Al poco bajo Roberto, y como su hija había hecho minutos antes cogió una palmera cubierta de miel y tomó en dos tragos largos su vasito de café sólo, saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación. ¿Tanto les costaba levantarse media hora antes y hacerlo todo tranquila y pausadamente? Definitivamente no compartían la misma sangre. Ella no era un animal diurno precisamente y necesitaba al menos diez minutos de relax para calentar motores y empezar el día con el pie derecho. Marta era como ella.

Por otra parte, su madre miraba las tostadas con cara de contradicción.

-¿No comes mamá?

-Engordé.

-…

-… ¿No me vas a decir: ¡No, mamá tú estás tan bella como siempre! ¡Con esas caderas de diosa griega y esas…

-Jajajaja Mamá, nunca cambias.

-¡Pero de que te ríes mocosa! –saltó su madre fingiendo estar enfadada mientras se levantaba y se colocaba detrás de su hija para hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Para! Jajajaja ¡Para!

Este tipo de escenas eran especiales para ella. Eran sus momentos más íntimos madre-hija. Y eran más preciados aún porque no se repetían mucho desde que se habían mudado.

Marta siempre había cuidado sola de ella. No conocía a su padre biológico, pero tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo. "Mamá", como la llamaba cuando estaban a solas, trabajaba de oficinista en un famoso bufete de abogados a media jornada. Su vida era simple: ella y mamá, solas pero confortables. Hasta que conoció a Robert y tras varios años de noviazgo con él decidieron vivir juntos. Entonces dejaron de ser dos y se convirtieron en cuatro: Mamá, ella, Roberto y Lisa.

La esposa de Roberto había muerto varios años antes de que conociera a Marta y Lisa echaba en falta una figura materna. A Eli no le importó acogerla en casa, era una chiquilla alegre en la que en parte se veía reflejada. También la envidiaba, la fuerza que tenía para dar su mejor sonrisa en los días tristes y no llorar cuando visitaban la tumba de su madre. Eran hermanas, aunque no las uniera la sangre lo hacía algo más fuerte: "el dolor".

Sin embargo con Roberto las cosas no fueron tan sencillas. Era un buen hombre (exceptuando cuando "sobrepasabas la barrera", entonces era terrible) y tenía el dinero suficiente para darles a todas una vida cómoda y sin preocupaciones, pero no era su familia. No compartía ningún lazo con él. Se toleraban pero no se conocían ni se interesaban el uno al otro. No era "papá" era simplemente Roberto, aunque le estaba agradecida en muchos sentidos.

Cuando terminó de desayunar, Eli se cambió las destrozadas zapatillas de estar por casa pero un par de botas negras y recogió la mochila de la habitación.

-Me llevo tus botas. Chao.

-¡Arrivederchi Primadona! Le gritó su madre desde el salón.

¡Ah! Se me olvidaba decir que tanto la madre como la hija eran grandes otakus, y aunque no se mostrara mucho en la decoración general de su "nueva" casa, la antigua estaba llena de posters de Katekyo, Sailor Moon, Mazinger Z e incluso Doremi.

Nunca compraron figuritas ni todo ese muestrario de "objetos de coleccionista" por lo que los otakus en general se partían el culo. No lo necesitaban. Bastaba que encendieran el ordenador, apagaran la luz del salón y se tumbaran en el diminuto sofá con una bolsa de palomitas de colores.

En la antigua casa no había televisor. Tampoco lo necesitaban. Delante del sofá tenían un ordenador algo antiguo con una torreta que se sobrecalentaba con facilidad y un ratón que funcionaba a ratos. Un salón pequeño pero ordenado con un pequeño sofá, un gran ordenador y una bombilla suelta de bajo consumo, nada más. Las dos habitaciones eran más de lo mismo, muebles viejos y estropeados pero de gran valor sentimental.

Incluso los posters que empapelaban las puertas estaban sucios y gastados. Con alguna que otra raja y pegados a la madera con trozos de celofán transparente. A nadie en su sano juicio le gustaría aquel apartamento en los suburbios de la ciudad, pero para ella era su pequeña mansión.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, hacia años que habían dejado el alquiler de ese piso, desempapelado con mucho cuidado las puertas (aunque el poster de Mazinger Z no se salvara de rajarse en dos) y mudado a una casa unifamiliar de un barrio residencial al otro lado de la ciudad.

Eli salió de sus pensamientos cuando llegó a la boca del metro, sacó el bono de diez viajes de la cartera y entró en el terminal. Se sentó de uno de los bancos del andén mientras pensaba en el sueño de esa noche.

Se preguntaba si volvería a soñar con Katekyo, si volvería a templar al ver a Hibari y si podría quitarle la fedora a Reborn. Se suponía que ella controlaba sus sueños, pero el último se había sentido algo especial. Ese realismo no era normal, esa… ¿racionalidad? todo lo que pasaba tenía sentido. Esto no sería raro si tenemos en cuenta que en los sueños del inconsciente normalmente los acontecimientos no están ligados unos a otros.

"Ojala soñara hoy, ojalá".

Llegó a la universidad y se encontró con Blanca, su mejor amiga: metro ochenta de altura, tímida y con un escaparate de sudaderas y pañuelos a juego dentro de su armario.

-Hi, Banche.

Todo el mundo la conocía como Banche. Era simple de explicar, había dos chicas con el mismo nombre y lo más simple fue adherir los apellidos, así nació Banche (solo une Blanca y Checa, su apellido).

-Buenos días Eli.

-¿Hiciste el ejercicio 5 de la hoja de fluidos?

-¿El del aspersor?

-Sí.

-Sale raro

-A mí también.

Conversaron y entraron juntas a clase. Atendieron a las correcciones de física y la infumable hora de química orgánica y salieron a tomar un bocadillo a la cafetería de la universidad antes de entrar en la biblioteca.

Después de una larga tarde en la biblioteca volvió a casa, pasándose por el supermercado de la esquina para comprar un par de tomates y una docena de refrescos con gas y cuando llegó empezó a hacer la cena: ensalada mixta y panga a la plancha con pimentón.

Rato después volvió su madre con un bote de salsa de soja y otro de salsa agridulce. Hicieron la cena juntas, en un cómodo silencio que a ambas las hizo sentir "como en casa". Duro poco, Liza entró deslumbrante, gritando al viento, a los vecinos (y quizás a algún extraterrestre que les sobrevolaba) que estaba en casa. Mamá y yo sonreímos.

* * *

**¿Veis como era más corto? Más aburrido pero más corto.**

**Gracias a los que consiguieron aguantar.**


	3. Capítulo 3: 2DA NOCHE

******(VERSIÓN MEJORADA 10-2-2013)**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Me encantaría recibir críticas (positivas o negativas) así que gracias a todos los que me apoyáis pese a mi inexperiencia.**

* * *

**2DA NOCHE:**

Pii pii pii

"¿ujj?"

Pii pii pii

"¿Dónde está el MALDITO despertador?" Anko se sentó en la cama mientras intentaba dilucidar en la oscuridad la figura del despertador. "¿Dónde coj…" Un gran CAPUMM desde la habitación de enfrente respondió a todas sus dudas. Se levantó de un salto de la cama, salió de su habitación y entró en la de Tsuna.

-¡OI! ¿Estás bien? –gritó desde la puerta al castaño, que estaba caído en el suelo de la habitación al lado de la cama.

-Se cayó –respondió en su lugar Reborn con su "para nada convincente" voz de niño pequeño.

-Eso ya lo veo –dijo Anko observando con shock el grandísimo chichón que sobresalía del pelo antigravitatorio del chico.

-¡Bajad a desayunar! –Se escuchaba decir a Nana desde el piso de abajo.

-¡VAMOS, UN MINUTO! –Gritó la adolescente con un chillido que seguramente (verdaderamente) se escuchó por todo el vecindario.- Tsuna levanta, Mama nos llama.

-Ajj, síí…. –respondió éste adolorido- Eso ha dolido… Qué bruto eres Reborn…

-Vaya, parece que te has dado un buen golpe –susurró Anko mientras pasaba la mano por el chichón, ante lo cual el castaño se ruborizo, se levantó, corrió bajando las escaleras y se cayó por ellas. Como era de esperar.

-Ajjj… eso sí que duele- Murmuró aún en la habitación del castaño.

-Te acostumbrarás –respondió el bebe.

-No sé si me gusta eso…

-¡ANKO-CHAN!

-¡VOY!

Desayunaron en un completo caos. Peleando por proteger un trozo de salmón que le pertenecía contra el Gran Lambo-sama, luchando por un bol de arroz y rogándole a Dios que protegiera su bol de sopa de miso de las garras del niño, Anko salió viva de la primera comida del día.

Volvió arriba, se lavó los dientes, se vistió y paró un momento a mirarse en el gran espejo del tocador. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, era como verse transformada en un personaje de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, bueno técnicamente lo era (aunque aquello fuera solo un sueño). Sus ojos marrones seguían así, su cabello tenía su color caramelo habitual, y su pequeña cicatriz cerca de la yugular también. Era ella, sin ilusiones de belleza, una niña normal, algo plana, pero normal.

Con una radiante sonrisa se peinó el pelo con un par de horquillas verdes que encontró en el cajón del tocador junto con el peine. "Nana es muy cuidadosa. Tengo que ayudarla en lo que pueda mientras esté aquí, aunque esto sea un sueño no está de más ser agradecida".

-Arigato Mama –dijo al bajar en un melodioso tono cantarín.- Me encantan las horquillas.

-Nada, nada. Me alegró que te gustaran, en cuanto supe que venía una niña a casa las compré y dejé un peine en el cajón. Siempre es necesario arreglarse un poco ne?

Siguió por el pasillo hasta el hall y se puso la chaqueta mientras esperaba a Tsuna. Al llegar él, Anko abrió la puerta del chalet y los adolescentes se despidieron.

-Bye bye Mama.

-Adios Tsu-kun. Adios An-chan.

"¿An-chan? Bueno… es Mama…" Mientras cerraba la puerta con cara de poker, el castaño la miró a los ojos y le preguntó.

-¿T-te te parece mal?

-¿Eh?

-Lo de An-chan… esto…

-Ahh… No, solo me he sorprendido. Quiero decir, me parece un nombre genial. Es corto y con impacto, me gusta casi más que Anko. Puedes llamarme así si quieres. –respondió con una grandísima sonrisa.

-¡oh! E-entonces vale An-chan…

-Te llamaré Tsu-kun.-Le cortó.

-¡Quééééé! –gritó él.

-¿Es justo, no?

-¿Hai?

-Hai.

Entre risas la chica caramelo y el chico castaño llegaron a la puerta de la escuela, donde esperaba el prefecto inspeccionando a todo aquel que entraba.

-Buenos días Hibari-san-dijo Anko al pasar por su lado en un tono alegre y jovial.

Él le envió una fría mirada y le respondió amenazadoramente –Igualmente. "Pues no lo parece, chico" pensó para sus adentros.

Mientras se cambiaban los zapatos por las zapatillas escolares, Tsuna se acercó y le susurró:

-Ten más cuidado.

-Ah... Lo de la entrada no? ¿No os saludáis al pasar? Quiero decir, ayer nos perdono por el asunto de la enfermería, era lo correcto.

-Da miedo. Es Hibari.

-Es Hibari ¿y?

- … Nada

Al llegar al salón de clases miré a Tsuna con cara de interrogante, me entendió y señaló una de las mesas en la delantera de la clase. "Algunas cosas no cambian". Se sentó en la mesa y espero a que alguien se le acercara. Entraron casi todos sus compañeros de clase, incluidos Gokudera y Yamamoto y… ¡Nadie la saludo! ¡Nadie! ¡Por Dios, no era tan antisocial, no tanto! En la realidad tenía un pequeño grupo de amigas y salía los sábados por la tarde. No éramos un grupo de lo más normal, pero éramos un grupo joder.

Tsuna, viendo su cara de desolación procedió a acercarse a ella, pero antes de que llegara a ésta Kyoko y Hana se acercaron y comenzaron a hablar.

-No sabía que conocías a Tsuna-kun, Ritsune-chan.

-Bueno... ayer tuve un pequeño accidente y de una manera u otra me acabe quedando en su casa.

-Tsuna-san es muy buena persona. ¡Y Nana-san hace una comida riquísima!

-Umm Umm.. –acordó Anko

-Umm... ten cuidado… ya le he visto varias veces en calzoncillos… y no he entrado en su casa… aún…-dijo Hana con evidente malestar.

-Jajaja ¡pues yo todavía no lo he visto así!

-Ni lo quieras ver. No te pierdes nada.

-Jajaja

Las chicas (Kyoko, Hana y Anko) siguieron hablando hasta que llegó Nezu-sensei y luego atendieron a la clase del profesor. Anko se aburría, pero copiaba la lección y recordaba la tabla de derivadas fundamentales. Al acabar volvió a conversar con Hana, mientras Kyoko salió un momento al baño.

Gokudera se acercó con su porte de mafioso y le soltó:

-¡Eh! ¡Ritsune te llama el Décimo!

-¿El qué?

-Maaa Gokudera-kun. Se refiere a Tsuna, An-chan.

-Ahh ok. –dijo mientras Smoking-bomb Hayato.

-¿An-chan? –preguntó Hana a Anko.

-Sí. Idea de la madre de Tsuna.

-Gracias por el consejo –respondió con una sonrisa cohibida, "Entonces el incidente con Mochida y el de Yamamoto han pasado… que pena… ahora que lo pienso es obvio… estaban juntos en la enfermería…"

Se acercó al grupo de chicos y preguntó:

-¿Qué tal las derivadas?

-Ja, eso es pan comido. ¿Verdad Décimo? –La cara de Hayato palideció un poquito cuando vio la cara de derrota de su jefe.

-Maa… Tsuna no pasa nada. Yo tampoco entendí nada jajajajaja.

-¡No estés orgulloso de eso Friki del Beisbol!

Mientras el castaño intentaba "desesperadamente" conseguir calmar al peliplata, Anko volvió a su mesa, abrió su archivador con anillas y sacó la hoja en la que había resumido la tabla de derivadas (Nezu-sensei había hecho el tema un lío intercalando ejemplos mal explicados y dejados por la mitad). Al volver a la mesa de Tsuna le tendió la hoja.

-Lo primero es resumir todo y comprobar si lo que tienes está bien escrito. Lo segundo es empezar a hacer ejemplos aumentando poco a poco el grado de dificultad. No pasa nada, al principio todo es difícil ¿no?

Él le sonrío con sinceridad y empezó a traspasar la tabla de derivadas. Gokundera mientras tanto interrogaba a la pelicaramelo:

-Estás segura de que tu tabla está bien, ¿no?

-Claro, son derivadas. Si fueran integrales entonces no te digo que no.

-¿Sabes integrar?

-Nivel básico. No más.

-Mmm

Yamamoto había aprovechado para copiar él también la tabla y la miraba con conformidad.

-¡Eh An-chan! ¿Ya no hay más fórmulas de estas? –dijo.

-¿eh? Sí, hay algunas más… como el… ¿doble?

-¿¡EL DOBLE!? –chilló el castaño.

"Pobrecillo, debí decir simplemente 'algunas más'. No tengo nada de tacto. Tsik"

-Habrá que tener sesión de estudio ne? –Dijo Kyoko que para entonces ya había vuelto del baño.- Yo tampoco estoy segura de haberlo comprendido, son muchas cosas nuevas.

-Por mí vale -dijo Anko al ver la ilusión latiente en los ojos de Tsuna. –Pero estoy temporalmente en su casa –dijo señalándole-, si no le importa por mi está bien.

-Me apunto –dijo Yamamoto.

-No dejaré solo al Décimo ante el peligro.

-Yo también iré -dijo Hana pillando por sorpresa a los demás.

Al terminar las clases Anko se despidió y les prometió estar en casa de Tsuna a la hora acordada. Se dirigió al despacho del director, pretendía pedir su ficha estudiantil alegando un cambio de residencia y así poder ver su dirección. Tras conseguir su propósito le dijo al mayor que su nueva residencia ya estaba especificada en el papel y con disimulo apuntó los datos en una hoja.

Al salir del despacho empezó a pensar en cómo conseguiría llegar a su casa, por una parte estaba en un sueño y no era que le debiera preocupar mucho, pero por alguna razón su subconsciente le alertaba de la necesidad de llegar a casa.

Al girar la esquina escucho una inconfundible voz de infante.

-Chaosu, An-chan. ¿No vas a ir a la sesión de estudios en casa de mi dame-estudiante.

-¡Reborn! ¿De dónde has salido?-Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-La estratagema de antes fue solo para conseguir tu dirección. ¿Tienes amnesia Ritsuko-san?

-No se te puede ocultar nada ¿eh? Bebe –dijo ella mientras dejaba escapar un par de risas.- No te preocupes por eso, ya sé a dónde tengo que ir, no pasa nada. Además, las llaves las levo a resguardo en la cartera así que no se perderán.

-... Tu casa está en el pueblo de al lado y cuando salgas de la casa de Tsuna ya será tarde. Lo más prudente sería que te quedases hoy también a dormir.

-¡De veras! ¡Eso significa que disfrutaré de otro delicioso desayuno de Nana-san!... Pero, primero le preguntaré a Tsuna, no quiero ser una molestia.

-Te aseguro que no se negará.

Fue a su taquilla y se volvió a poner los zapatos de la calle. Antes de ponerse el del pie izquierdo miro la suela de éste. "A ver si adivino el número... con este pie de niña pecqueña... quizás...33… ¡Vingo!". Sonrió para sí mientras ataba los cordones. Esperó a los demás y al salir del recinto se volvió a encontrar con Hibari.

-Hasta mañana Hibari-san –le gritó desde la distancia. Él solo articuló un inaudible 'Mmm' de disconformidad.

Al llegar a la residencia Sawada, Anko pudo notar un extraño e inesperado silencio que ni siquiera Reborn se atrevía a romper.

-¡Ya estamos aquí Nana-san!- gritó Anko ante una sorpresiva mirada del bebé, que debió quedarse analizando el inusual silencio.

-Buenas tardes Reborn-san, An-chan. –dijo sin salir de la cocina.

-No se escucha a los niños en casa. ¿No están?

-No, salieron con Bianchi a por un par de ajos y unas cuantas lechugas. –mirando hacía el abultado grupo añadió- ¿te quedarás a cenar An-chan?

-Sí, mama. También se quedará dormir hoy.

-Si no le importa por supuesto.

-¡Hai hai! No te preocupes de nada, me alegro de que Tsu-kun haya hecho una tan buena amiga.

-Arigato Nana-san.

En ese momento llegaron Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna y las chicas, que aprovechando la ausencia de Reborn y la hora de inicio de la sesión (marcada a rajatabla por el espartano tutor) habían ido a comprar un par de dulces que el castaño sostenía en su caja.

-¡Okairi mama!

-¡Okairi Tsu-kun! Chicos ¿se quedarán a cenar, ne?

-¡No se preocupe por nosotros Nana-san solo vinimos a una sesión de estudio con el Décimo! –se adelantó Hayato.

-Maa cálmate Hayato.

-¡Cálmate tú, friki del beisbol!

-Dejen de pelear, por favor.-"Ni lo intentes Tsuna, eso es misión imposible incluso para ti" pensó resignada la chica.

-Bueno, nosotros nos adelantamos. Con permiso. –dijo la chica mientras se alejaba del 'dúo cómico'.

Los demás la siguieron hasta la habitación de Tsuna y al llegar allí ella dudo "debo abrir la puerta… no es mi habitación… y esto es  
Japón… puede considerarse una falta de educación ¿no?". Sin embargo allí estaba Reborn para salvar la situación. Saltando del hombre de Kyoko hasta el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola e invitando a todos los estudiantes a pasar 'Sentiros como en casa, yo iré a buscar a mi dame-estudiante'. "Dios te bendiga, Reborn".

Tras entrar e intentar sentarse todos (habiendo vuelto ya 'el dúo cómico') frente a la diminuta mesa baja de la habitación, Anko optó por hacerse sitio en la mesa de estudios del castaño junto con Hana (a la que Tsuna tuvo que traer una silla del comedor). Las dos horas siguientes fueron puro caos: la vaca-loca volvió y lanzó una granada en la habitación (que por suerte, Reborn hizo dirigirse fuera de la ventana), comenzó otra batalla entre el friki de los UMAs y el del beisbol y Tsuna miraba agobiado los ejercicios de matemáticas que Anko había terminado media hora antes.

Reborn miraba a la pareja de chicas sentadas frente al escritorio: mientras la pelinegra miraba hacia la mesita baja de cuando en cuando intentando confirmar la seguridad de su amiga, la pelicaramelo miraba con cara de poker a Tsuna acercándose de más o menos cada dos o tres minutos para corregirle errores de los ejercicios. Definitivamente las sesiones de estudio en grupo no valían en la familia.

Cuando más a menos a media tarde, al bebe echó a todo el mundo de la casa (ante la mirada atenta de Anko, que no podía más que impresionarse de cómo usaba su apariencia de niño pequeño para conseguir lo que quería) y el verdadero estudio. Dos horas y media interminables para el arcobaleno en las que ella hacía un ejercicio ante la atenta mirada del castaño, que lo haría después sin ayuda de su compañera. Al terminar casi se sabía todas las derivadas del día.

Tras cenar en una zona de batalla (en la que le consiguió arrebatar un trozo de carne a Lambo, en venganza porque este había tirado parte de su "deliciosa sopa" en el suelo de la cocina) y lavarse los dientes Reborn se sentó en el hombro de la pelicaramelo.

–Gracias- le susurró ella al oído.

-De nada- le susurró él de vuelta. Un segundo después el infante ya había saltado de su hombro al del castaño que esperaba fuera del baño.

Siguió lavándose los dientes y al ir a lavarse la boca con agua del grifo se fijó en su muñeca izquierda, una profunda cicatriz la recorría completamente. Parecía un tallo con espinas. Un poco espeluznante, para que engañarse.

-Buenas noches Tsuna. Me alegra que me dejes quedarme a dormir. Jejej me daba un poco de miedo volver a casa de noche, la verdad.

-No te preocupes An-cahn- Además, me has ayudado mucho con las derivadas.

-jajajaja

-Reborn me contó que tienes amnesia temporal. –dijo serio de pronto.

-No es para tanto.

-Sí. Sí lo es. Es mi culpa. Si no fuera por mí tú...-se empezó a deprimir.

-Shhh –dijo ella- No hace falta que digas más. Me alegra mucho que me hyas ayudado, de veras.

-Pero... yo...

-Shhh... Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- respondió él.

"Ahh... tengo que picarle un poco… soy mala… lo sé" –Tsu-kun, recuerda : 'Mañana más..'

-¿Más qué?

-Más derivadas. –dijo ella entre risas.

Ante una mirada desaprobadora del castaño la chica salió del baño y recorrió al pasillo. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación se dio la vuelta y entró sin avisar en el baño, donde estaba Tsuna echando la pasta en el cepillo de dientes.

-Perdón. Eso ha sido de muy mal gusto. Me pasé. –le dijo en voz suficientemente alta-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Ella volvió a su cuarto y se acostó en paz, sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto al disculparse. "Como Mamá siempre dice 'no le hagas a los demás lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti'". Instantes después se durmió.

Tsuna mientras, pensó en su invitada. Es cierto que le había sentado mal el chiste, pero no tenía que volver al disculparse ¿no? Además había abierto la puerta sin preguntar. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado lavándose los dientes? 'Tse… es demasiado impulsiva' pensó, 'pero, es buena persona'. Le dedicó una sonrisa al techo de la habitación y escupió la pasta de dientes. 'Ahora a dormir'.

* * *

**Nos vemos.**

**Greeby.**


	4. Capítulo 4: 2DO DÍA

**Ya dije que actualizaría rápido y así ha sido, aunque para el próximo tardaré sin duda más. Si habéis leído hasta aquí ¡ENHORABUENA! Y muchas gracias de verdad.**

**Este capitulo es muy denso, pero fundamental para el desarrollo narrativo. Así que espero que se comprenda lo suficientemente bien.**

* * *

2DO DÍA:

"Ujj… ¿hoy no hay gritos?" –Miró la hora del reloj- "Vaya, media hora de relax… creo que habrá que levantarse…"

Din don.

Din don, din don.

-¡VOY! –Gritó Eli sin tener en cuenta que posiblemente su familia aún estuviera dormida -¡UN MOMENTO! ¡VOY!

Al bajar había una cartera con una GRAN caja en un carrito a su izquierda.

-¿Elisa Alton?

-Soy yo.

-Para usted. Firme aquí y aquí. Ah... y muéstreme su DNI, por favor.

-Un segundo. –Sacó su monedero del bolsillo interno del abrigo que había colgado en la entradilla de la casa. Había un armario en el hall. Pero ella prefería usar el perchero tradicional que había justo al entrar. Pereza y añoranza guiaban esta acción, el perchero era uno de los pocos muebles que se habían trasladado de la antigua a la nueva casa.

-Aquí tiene.

La cartera dejo la gran caja delante de la puerta de la chica y ella la subió hasta su habitación antes de abrirla. No sabía que era, pero había algo en su fuero interno que la instaba a que la subiera a un lugar 'seguro' antes de abrirla.

Ya en su habitación, cogió el cúter de su estuche y abrió con cuidado la caja. Lo que vio la dejó pasmada: ¡La colección completa de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! "Mamá te amo" –pensó convencida de que sería un regalo de su madre, pero las interrogantes llegaron al ver el emisor del paquete: era la dirección de la casa de los Sawada. Encendió el ordenador y sucesivamente Google Maps, buscó la dirección del paquete, pero no existía. Una idea pasó por su mente "una broma de Mamá, claro", lo volvió a pensar, no era posible, se lo había enviado Correos, una empresa de envíos real que sin duda no colaboraría con mi madre para esto".

Antes de seguir se dio cuenta de que había un fino cuadernito escondido en un lateral de la caja, dentro de ella una carta. La abrió y la leyó:

_¡Enhorabuena! Ha recibido con éxito la edición personalizable de Katekyo Hitman Reborn. _

_Abra la primera página del primer tomo, por favor. Como puede ver esta edición es algo distinta a la original, primero porque está usted incluida y segundo porque otras 19 personas pueden, al igual que usted, influir en la historia._

_Como información extra: su número identificativo es el 18. Lo que significa que solo dos personas más podrán acceder a su edición y se le adjunta con esta colección 'El diario del viajero' con toda la información complementaria que no quedase especificada en este escrito._

_Usted, por ser una fiel fan de esta serie ha sido seleccionada entre miles de personas como 'guía de la historia', su cometido consiste en unir los acontecimientos de la trama unos con otras de forma lógica y en que el personaje correspondiente de la historia pueda desarrollarse perfectamente._

_No todos los elegidos son guías. Existen cuatro clases de irruptores (como nos gusta llamarles a ustedes desde nuestro lado): guías, borradores, visionarios, y recopiladores de información. Sus características son las siguientes:_

_-Guías: conocen la historia original y por tanto los momentos necesarios y suficientes para el desarrollo del personaje al que están asignados. No conocen los 'posibles futuros' derivados de sus acciones. Calidad de la llama: depende del alma de la persona y la dificultad de la misión encomendada. Están bajo libre jurisdicción. _

_-Borradores: también llamados combatientes. Encargados de evitar las discordancias graves entre la trama actual y la original, por ejemplo muerte de los personajes principales. Están bajo la jurisdicción de los visionarios. Calidad de la llama: media-alta._

_-Visionarios: ven el futuro actual de la historia, dicho futuro mantiene el supuesto de que no haya movilización alguna de los irruptores en él. Es un futuro que cambia con facilidad y abarca desde eventos inmediatos a algunos de varios siglos de diferencia. Calidad de la llama: alta-muy alta._

_-Recopiladores: se encargan de comprobar el correcto funcionamiento de la historia actual. Informan de forma directa a todos los demás irruptores mediante 'El diario'. Calidad de la llama: media-baja._

_El resto de la información viene contenida en 'El diario'. Se recomienda fervientemente leer la introducción completa para entender su correcto funcionamiento._

_Personaje encomendado: Dokuro Chrome._

_Misión específica: mantenerla viva._

_Requerimientos secundarios: ninguno._

_Fecha del final de misión: 23 de Abril de 2014._

_Bienvenido a Katekyo, querida Anko. Disfruta todo lo que puedas y…_

_Procura no morir._

Eli se quedó en silencio, aquello no podía ser más que una broma… ¿En qué se había involucrado? ¿Podía negarse? Y en caso de poder… ¿Quería hacerlo?... "Demasiadas preguntas para una cabeza tan pequeña…"

Rinnn rinnn rinnn…

"Maldito despertador…" Se levantó del suelo mientras se masajeaba las piernas, cogió unos pantalones ajustados del pico de la cama y una sudadera del armario, bajó las escaleras con las deportivas en la mano y se ató los cordones. Abrió la nevera y se sirvió un zumo de naranja. Tras bebérselo volvió a la habitación y metió 'El diario del viajero' en la mochila.

Salió pronto de su casa así que llegó pronto a su universidad, al ver la hora en su reloj decidió sentarse en uno de los bancos del edificio y empezar a leer el diario.

**_Índice:_**

_1- Introducción:_

_2- Carta a todos los irruptores._

_3- Carta a todos los guías_

_4- Carta a todos los videntes._

_5- Carta a todos los informadores_

_6- Carta a todos los combatientes,_

_7- Ficha personal_

_8- Carta al n°1: Sulim Raju_

_9- Carta al n°2: Miranda O´Doneel_

_10- Carta al n°3: Alan Green_

_11- Carta al n°4: Robin López_

_12- Carta al n°5: Nora Rivetta_

_13- Carta al n°6: Sonoda Mako_

_14- Carta al n°7: Lucía Samarín_

_…_

_…._

_25- Carta al n°17:Lidia Montero_

_26- Carta al n°19: (no identificado)_

_27- Carta al n°20: (no identificado)_

**_1:. Introducción_**

_ Bueno nueva compañera (sí sé que eres chica esta vez), tu aventura ha comenzado hace poco y de seguro estás confundida debido a toda la confusión de la carta y de la llegada a Katekyo. Lo sé mejor que nadie, porque soy el n°1. ¡El primero en llegar te lo puedes creer! ¡En mitad del desierto, sólo!_

_Será mejor que sigamos querida alumna. Como ya habrás leído en la carta existen cuatro tipos de intrusos (o 'irruptores' como nos llaman Los Mensajeros) y blablablá… Tsik, ¿para que soltarte la parrafada de primeras? Lo primero es que sepas por qué estás aquí._

_Sin profundizar puedo decirte que:_

_-En toda realidad hay 'voluntad', la cual se manifiesta de diversas maneras: en nuestro mundo en forma de magia y en este en forma de llamas._

_-Por otra parte existen infinitos mundos, contenidos en diversas historias, a su vez contenidas unas en otras (y por tanto representadas en estas, como es el caso de cualquier manga, libro o leyenda que hayas oído). _

_-Toda persona existe como múltiples existencias, cada una en una realidad, a la cual corresponden un espacio y un tiempo que nada tienen que ver entre sí._

_-Dos realidades se pueden relacionar siempre que perviva una representación de la realidad de llegada en la realidad de salida. Este es nuestro caso, inexperta aprendiz, somos los enviados de aquellas personas con voluntad que se han dedicado a disturbar la pacífica vida de los demás y ahora intentan enmendar sus errores. No son más que locos._

_Si te preguntas por qué te hablo con este tono solo puedo responderte que la edad ya me empieza a hacer desvariar Jajajaja… Bueno, ya me visitarás si tienes alguna duda sobre esto, pero una introducción es una introducción así que pasemos a lo siguiente._

_La bruja que nos metió en todo este embrollo es Miranda Robinson. La mujer con más voluntad de nuestro mundo y la más loca de todas, aunque esto es una suposición porque solo las conozco a ella y a Luce. Sí, Luce también nos ha metido en todo este lío, pero la pobre lo hizo sin querer (no como Miranda, ajjj…)._

_Dentro de poco debería acercarse a ti una mensajera para llevarte a una audiencia con la señora-bruja. No te preocupes por eso, ya se encargará esa persona de encontrarte._

_A lo que vamos, este cuaderno no es un diario: es una guía de información en común. Siempre que necesites ayuda o consejo puedes acudir aquí. Si tienes algo que en verdad concierna a todos los intrusos escríbelo en la sección 'Carta todos los irruptores' si solo corresponde a los guías entonces escríbelo en 'Carta a los guías' y así respectivamente. Sin embargo casi nadie usa estos apartados, ¿cómo sabes si una información solo es vital para una categoría? Los únicos en los que se escribe con asiduidad es en el general y en el de guías, ya que este último se suelen tratar asuntos de menor escala pero que pueden interferir con la evolución de otros personajes. Por si acaso siempre escribe una copia en el general y quítate de problemas._

_Las anotaciones no solo muestran variaciones en el futuro de la historia, sino del pasado, hay 5 intrusos en la época de la Primera Generación y los 13 restantes (hasta el momento) estamos en el presente. Quiero decirte con eso que vayas observando las variaciones del pasado, porque aunque en un principio no influyan mucho en la historia todo puede ocurrir._

_¡Ah! Se me olvidaba decirte que todos los intrusos tenemos una marca característica que representa la cadena que une nuestra consciencia con ese mundo. Esconde esta marca, muéstrasela solo a aquellos que sean como tú, solo a aquellos con los que contactes vía diario. ¡Te lo repito ESCONDE lo que nos relaciona! _

_Por si quieres venir de visita aquí tienes mi dirección y mi número de teléfono. _

_Te deseo suerte en tu vigilancia y que tu misión acabe lo mejor posible. Intenta vivir hasta el final._

Eli exhaló un suspiro mientras cerraba el ligero cuaderno. El primer intruso vivía en la ciudad de al lado y además tenía su número de teléfono… Tendría que hacerle una visita en cuanto verificara quién era y si era de fiar. Al menos entendía de qué iba todo aquello, pero era denso, complicado y muy extraño. Además ¿qué ganaba ella con eso? Con lo que sabía no ganaba nada, solo se metía en un círculo de problemas (gastar su preciado tiempo libre y sus tan preciadas horas de sueño). Y por último, pero no menos importante: podía morir… pero, ¿en el sueño y en la realidad o solo en el sueño?

Antes de que pudiera pensar nada más llegó Banche y las dos chicas se pusieron a hablar. "Habrá que esperar hasta la noche" pensó Eli "Me espera un larrrgo día".

Y así fue. Cuando llegó a casa estaba tan… pero tan agotada… La clase de matemáticas había resultado muy compleja, por otra parte ya sabía hacer el problema del aspersor. "No todo ha sido malo, ¿no?".

Se tiró en la cama y sacó el diario de la bolsa, lo miró fijamente dos o tres minutos hasta que se oyó como se abría la puerta de la entrada.

-¡YA ESTOY EN CASA!

-¡BUENAS ENANA!

-¡BUENAS BROTE DE HABAS! –respondió mientras subía las escaleras

-¿Qué tal el cole? –dijo sarcásticamente al verla pasar por el pasillo. Ella se paró, dejó la mochila en medio del pasillo y se tumbó al lado de su hermana.

-Como siempre. ¿Quieres patatas? –Agitó una gran bolsa de fritos con su mano derecha y se echó algunos en la boca.

-¡Yep! Sabes cómo ganarme. ¿Qué necesitas esta vez?

-¿Por qué crees que necesito algo?

-Eres taaaan obvia… -la miró fijamente. Siempre que había problemas estaba más melosa de lo habitual e iba directamente a encontrar consuelo y consejo en sus brazos.

-Hay un chico de mi clase… que me ha preguntado sobre tí…

-¿eh? ¿Sobre mí?

-Si… Dijo que te diera esto. –Le tendió la carta en un sobre abierto- Lo siento... La leí y… bueno…

-Pásamela. –Leyó la carta en silencio:

_No sé si sabes quién soy, pero yo si se quién eres. Escribe a Ken Moore (número 12) y así me podré explicar mejor. Necesito tu ayuda._

_Nos vemos en el site._

-Ahhh… -dije con cara de aburrimiento- es un amigo del rol de KHR. Somos compañeros de armas o algo así… no te preocupes es un asunto mío. De seguro te asustaste, ¿no?

-Menos mal… pensé que era un acosador o algo así…

-Naa… Bueno creo que tengo que ver que quiere Ken ahora.

-Entonces de dejo. ¿Oye ese libro de que trata? –dijo señalando el diario, que aún estaba en manos de Eli.

-Piratas.

-Ajjjj… que aburrido…Te cierro la puerta al salir

-Graaacias.

"Dios. Menos mal que me diste el don de mentir" pensó con alivio "pero me pregunto cómo sabe que yo soy Anko… bueno, El Primero también lo sabía… ¿será de conocimiento general para todos los demás números? Umm… No creo que Lisa se crea lo dé el rol una 2da vez…"

Esta vez la que entró fue Mamá.

-¡BAJAD A AYUDAR!

-¡VÁMOS! –Gritamos al unísono.

Tuvo que esperar hasta después de la cena para poder estar a solas con su cuaderno y su "querido nuevo amigo Ken". Abrió el apartado del número 12 y vio una corta frase ya escrita después de la obligada introducción. "Yo también tengo que hacer la mía" recordó.

(Todo lo que viene es la conversación escrita entre ambos)

_K: Responde si te llegó la carta._

_A: ¿Sabes el susto que le has dado a mi hermana? ¿Y cómo has dado conmigo si se puede saber?_

_K: A lo primero, era la vía más rápida de contactar contigo (a saber cuándo habrías leído las introducciones de los demás intrusos). A lo segundo, le pregunté al abuelo, quiero decir… al primero. Aunque todos lo llamamos Oji-san jajajja_

_A: ¿Cómo que conoces a mi hermana?_

_K: Os relacioné por el apellido, Alton. No es muy común. En cuanto me cercioré que Lisa tenía una hermana le pasé la nota. Digamos que fue suerte._

_A: … ¿Te podrías haber metido en un problema sabes?_

_K: Lo sé, pero es importante. Necesito quedar y explicártelo todo. En persona. Aquí saldría un discurso muy largo. Además, ambos tenemos que dormir, ¿o no?_

_A:… ¿Cuándo y dónde? _

_K: No eres nada precavida ¿no? Necesitarás cambiar si quieres ver el final de Katekyo._

_A: Eso sin duda. Pero eso de morir… creo que todavía no me he parado a pensarlo detenidamente._

_K: …_

_A: Llevo dos días en KHR y eres mi sempai así que me explicarás no? (*^*)_

_K: Me das miedo ¿sabes?... de seguro te llevas bien con Reborn… Volviendo al tema, a las 5 en la cafetería que hay cerca del instituto._

_A: No. ¿No podría ser a la misma hora pero en la cafetería de la universidad? PLEASE?_

_K: 5:30_

_A: Hecho. Llevaré un abrigo verde y una bufanda roja, vaqueros y una sudadera. Por si acaso llevo el cuaderno._

_K: Un abrigo azul, un jersey de cuello alto rojo y unos vaqueros. ¡Ni se te ocurra llevar el cuaderno! Nos vemos._

_A: ¿eh? Hola ¿eh?_

"Tenía prisa el chico… bueno ni siquiera me dijo su nombre real…Mañana se aclarará todo…" Se puso el pijama y se acostó, pero antes se acordó de mirar el diario y su sección general, por suerte la noche pasada no había ocurrido nada importante. Ahora podía dormir tranquila.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Nos vemos la próxima semana.**


	5. Capítulo 5: 3ERA NOCHE

**Casi me sorprendo de la velocidad de mis actualizaciones (en serio, he acabado el capítulo mucho antes de lo que pensaba, todo gracias a Chrome jajaja). A todos a los que llegais vivos del último capítulo... FELICITACIONES! (voy en serio)**

**Espero que os guste esta noche y que la disfrutéis tanto como yo disfruté al escribirla.**

* * *

3ERA NOCHE:

"Ujj ¿Buenos días o buenas noches?" pensó para sí.

PUM! PAFF!

-¡Ajj! ¡Reborn eso duele!

"Tal y como dijo Reborn me he acostumbrado pronto… demasiado pronto" Salió de la habitación y bajó por las escaleras antes de que empezaran los líos en la primera planta.

-¡Buenos días Mama! –dijo Anko enfáticamente al entrar en la coina.

-¿Oh? ¡Buenos días An-chan! ¿Sabes si Tsuna se ha despertado ya?

-Creo que sí Mama, le escuche a él y a Reborn mientras bajaba. –Se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer apaciblemente "Nunca imaginé que tendría un desayuno 'pacífico' aquí" -¿Dónde están los chicos?

-¡Ah! Siguen durmiendo. Se quedaron viendo ese nuevo anime, ummm… no recuerdo su nombre…

-Sé al que te refieres. Ayer lo anunciaron en la televisión varias vec…

PUM! PUM! PUM! "Se cayó de las escaleras como era de esperar. ¡No! ¡No debería ser así, tengo que ir a ayudarle!". Anko se levantó con rapidez de la silla y salió de la habitación apresuradamente, sólo para chocarse de frente con Tsuna.

-¿Estás bien? Eso se escuchó muy fuerte!

-No te preocupes... Es lo de siempre… -respondió éste con resignación.

-No por ello deja de ser peligroso ¿sabes?

Él la miró brevemente con cariño antes de entrar en la cocina. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa y desayunaron silenciosamente sin vista alguna del bebé. A la salida de la casa se encontraron con Gokudera y Yamamoto.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS DÉCIMO!

-¡BUENAS TSUNA! ¡BUENAS AN-CHAN!

-Buenos días chicos –respondió el castaño al llegar a su altura.

En ese momento pasó un deportivo a toda velocidad por la calle y el grupo se dividió en dos. En la cabecera Hayato y Tsuna, en la parte de atrás Hayato y Anko.

-¡Hi! ¡Vaya no esperaba que me llamases por el nombre, gracias! –dijo ella sonriéndole abiertamente a Yamamoto tras percatarse de que había perdido el turno para saludar después de los insultos a gritos de Hayato al paso del coche.

-Jajaja igualmente. Puedes llamarme Takesi , si quieres.

-Lo haré. Pero soy una cabeza dura así que se me escapará Yamamoto de vez en cuando jajajaja

El grupo de delante mientras tanto charlaba animadamente. Al llegar a la puerta de la escuela Hibari estaba (como siempre) asegurándose de que ningún herbívoro perturbaba las normas de Naminori. Anko se le quedó mirando unos segundos antes de agitar el brazo como saludo y regalarle otra sonrisa, él la miró y siseó.

La chica hoy se sentía muy optimista, no entendía por qué, "debería estar perturbada pero… saber que esto no es solo un sueño me hace tan feliz… saber que de verdad estoy con Tsuna y los demás…". De repente se volvió blanca, entonces eso significaba que Hibari era Hibari. Sabía (más bien se resignaba a) que sería mordida hasta la muerte… pero ahora no se podía echar a atrás, le saludaría a Hibari todos los días… "no va en contra de las normas de Naminori ¿no?".

Al llegar a clase se hizo el silencio y por segundo día consecutivo nadie se acercó a hablarle. Aún no habían llegado Kyoko ni Hana. Sentía que se esfumaba su buen humor, así que tomó la iniciativa y se acercó de nuevo al grupo de Tsuna.

-¿Me hacéis espacio? –dijo acercando su silla a la mesa del castaño. -¿Sabéis que he hecho para merecer esta soledad?

-Jajajaja Les dejaste sin habla.

-Todo el mundo te ha visto saludar a Hibari. Es solo eso An-chan. –Explicó pacientemente Tsuna.

-¡Solo eso! –Dijo casi a voz de grito, dejando a todos asombrados -¡Ni que me fuera a comer!

-Maa maa… Cálmate, no quieres que venga a morderte hasta la muerte ¿no?

-Ajjj… -dijo cayendo cómicamente sobre la mesa.

Tras un par de horas interminables salieron a comer al patio. Anko llevaba su bento y el de Tsuna así que decidió invitar a las chicas a comer todos juntos.

-Hana, Kyoko ¿os venís a comer con nosotros?

- Vale ¿Dónde vais a comer An-chan? –Preguntó Kyoko amable mente – Tengo que ir a darle el bento a mi hermano.

- ¿Tu hermano?

-Sí, Sasagawa Ryohei. El capitán del club de boxeo. –Dijo Hana antes de darle tiempo a la otra chica a responder.

-¿Qué os parece si os acompaño y así me enseñáis parte de la escuela? Podemos preguntarle

-¡Qué buena idea An-chan! ¡Así te presentamos a Oni-chan! ¡Vamos!

Anko se acercó un momento a Tsuna , le dio los bentos, le explicó que volvería con Kyoko, Hana y posiblemente Ryohei y volvió con las chicas. Kyoko la cogió de la mano y la llevó por el pasillo mientras le explicaba cosas sobre su hermano y su forma 'extrema' de pensar. Al llegar al club de boxeo Hana y Kyoko cogieron aire antes de pasar a la sala. Al entrar no pudo evitar olisquear el aire… PUAJ! ¡Olía exactamente igual que los zapatos de Roberto!

-¡BUENAS KYOKO! –Saludó Ryohei con su entusiasta forma de ser.

-¡Hola Onii-chan! ¡Te presento a mi amiga An-chan!

-¡ESO ES EXTREMO! ¡ENCANTADO AN-CHAN!

-Buenos días Ryohei-sempai. Nos preguntábamos si querrías venir a comer con Tsuna y con nosotr…

-¡IRÉ AL EXTREMO!

-Te esperamos en el sakura al lado de las pistas de futbol Oni-chan. –Dijo Kyoko.

-¡SÍ! –gritó antes de desaparecer y cerrar la puerta a toda prisa.

"No se parecen en nada" pensó para sí "Eres un ángel Kyoko. Un ángel". Hana le llamó la atención por estar en las nubes y las tres se dirigieron al árbol. Allí se encontraba la escena que Anko esperaba ver: una batalla campal. Gokudera gritando como un descosido, Yamamoto riendo enérgicamente y Tsuna intentando parar la situación.

Al llegar se sentó al lado de Yamamoto, pensando como prodía conseguir que este le diera una de sus apetitosas piezas de sushi.

-¿Quieres un poco An-chan?

-¿Puedo? –Dijo mirándolo con cara de adoración.-¡ITADAKIMASU!

-Jajajaj ¿puedo coger un poco de tu bento también?

-Claro, adelante. Aunque más bien deberías preguntarle a Tsuna, fue Mama quien los hizo.

-Umm.. Tsuna tu madre cocina de miedo.

-¡TEN MÁS RESPETO CON LA MADRE DEL DÉCIMO; FRIKI DEL BEISBOL!

-G-gokudera…

-Jajajaja…

Anko cerró los ojos y siguió saboreando el bento. La brisa otoñal removía su cabello. No habló más, se quedó observando al grupo sentada en una raíz del árbol, un poco alejada de los demás. Sonreía ante el bullicio creciente tras la llegada de Ryohei.

Hana se dio cuenta de que se había alejado y se acercó a comer con ella. Se sentó cerca de la raíz, dejando un cómodo espacio entre ambas.

-Son muy divertidos, ¿no crees? –dijo Anko bajito.

-Sí.

-Pero adaptarse a ellos es difícil. Ya son un grupo. Ya son amigos.

-Sí, no pertenecemos. Aunque nos preocupemos por ellos no pertenecemos… Es… frustrante…

-Lo es.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio. "Realmente le preocupan… la verdad no es tal y como se lee en el manga ¿eh? Bueno, en el futuro es la novia de Ryohei. Me pregunto si sentirá algo por él ahora" recordó la cara de asco de la chica al mirar la habitación del club "No aún es demasiado pronto, aún no está preparada para afrontar lo que significa" .

-¿Quieres qué seamos amigas? A veces es mejor preocuparse juntas y…

-Puff jejeje –dijo riéndose tímidamente- ¿No somos amigas ya?

-Gracias.

-De nada.

Nos fuimos del árbol antes de que tocara la campana y nos despedimos del grupo mientras comentábamos lo que haríamos en la siguiente clase. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que se habían alejado durante la comida, por lo que estaban algo deprimidas. Entraron en la clase para encontrarse con Reborn tomando un expreso encima de la mesa de Tsuna.

-Vaya, así que aquí estás Reborn. No te había visto en toda la mañana.

-Ciaossu, Anko-chan. Venía a avisarte de que no hagas planes después de clases.

-¿Vamos a hacer otra sesión de estudio?

-Vas a conocer a otra chica de tu edad. Su nombre es Chrome. Espero que seáis buenas amigas. –Al decir esto último le envió una mirada que le hizo pensar que no era una petición sino una orden.

-Vale. ¿Puede venir Hana-chan?

-Me parece bien.

-No puedo ir, lo siento An-chan. –Se disculpó ella sinceramente- Hoy… he quedado –dijo sonrojándose.

-¿Um? ¡Tienes que presentármelo! ¿Un chico, no?

-¡Aún no es nada! ¡Aún no es nada!

-Jajajaja –rió Anko mientras pensaba. "Sí que es una chica madura para su edad… ¿a quién le habrá echado el ojo esta vez? No creo que haya podido quedar con Lambo-adulto…"

-¡Ajem! –Dijo Reborn recordándole su presencia a las estudiantes –Te llevaré a verla cuando terminen las clases aprovechando que mañana es fiesta. Avisa a Tsuna.

-¡Gottcha! (¡entendido!)

Reborn desapareció con su usual rapidez y las clases siguieron su curso hasta última hora. Anko le habló a Tsuna de su salida con Reborn y este le habló un poco a ella de Chrome, aunque no le dijo mucho, no sabía nada sobre sus hobbies ni intereses.

Al salir del colegio no pudo despedirse de Hibari-san ya que este no estaba en la entrada, pero sí lo hizo (y muy enfáticamente) de Hana y Kyoko. Tsuna y los demás se habían quedado esperando a Ryohei así que tampoco los vio. Al llegar a la primera parada de autobús Reborn la hizo parar y le dio un ticket de viajes.

-Sólo tienes que bajarte dentro de 5 paradas, justo cuando llegues a la ciudad de al lado. Ella te estará esperando. Ciaossu.

-¿eh? Reborn –miró hacia los lados. La había dejado sola.

"Bueno, no es como si fuera a ser de ninguna ayuda" pensó rascándose la cabeza "de todas formas tengo que hacerme amiga de Chrome para poder protegerla, ¿no?... aunque me pregunto si necesita ayuda de verdad, tiene a Mukuro… Bueno, no sé si eso debe tranquilizarme"

Media hora después salió del autobús y buscó con la mirada a  
Chrome. No la encontró. Esperó diez, quince minutos hasta que por fin la chica llegó.

-¡P-perdón por llegar t-tarde!

-¿Estás bien? ¡Estás muy roja!

-Y-yo... ¡Lo siento mucho!

-Nada. Nada. Bueno, te invito a algo. No sé tú, pero yo tengo hambre.

-G-gracias… -dijo ella sonrojada.

Al llegar a una coqueta cafetería la segunda esquina a la izquierda ambas adolescentes se sentaron. Anko pidió un pastelito de nata y Chrome una leche con galletas de avena caseras.

-¡Qué rico! ¡Chrome este lugar es genial, tenemos que volver!

-E-es mi cafetería fav-vorita…

-Jajajaja ¡Desde ahora la mía también! –Ella le dedicó una tímida sonrisa- Por cierto, no me he presentado apropiadamente. Soy Ritsune Anko. Encantado.

-Dokuro Chrome. Encantada –dijo haciendo una sutil reverencia.

-Reborn te contó sobre mi venida hoy…

-Sí, -interrumpió Chrome- dijo que querías ver tu casa… pero que no recordabas como llegar porque habías perdido la memoria… y que te estabas quedando en casa del Boss.

-¿Boss?

-¡Ah! Q-quiero decir… Tsuna-san.

-Jajaja…

Tras algo de discusión Anko acabó pagando la merienda y Chrome la dirigió hasta un viejo y desaliñado bloque de apartamentos. Chrome abrió la 2 puerta del primer piso y ambas estudiantes miraron el interior. Oscuridad, suciedad y varias bolsas de basura amontonadas en la entrada. Anko pasó por el pasillo sin inmutarse y entró en el comedor, estaba medianamente limpio y ordenado.

-Puede que se me olvidase tirar las bolsas de la basura el día del accidente- Dijo animadamente- . Hay que tener mala suerte. Vamos a la habitación haber que hay.

-V-vale.

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación y miraron desde el pasillo. Parecía una habitación de hospital… todo era tan impersonal… Una cama con sábanas blancas y una colcha blanca encima, dos mesitas a los lados…

-Me parece que voy a tener que redecorar esta habitación… no, esta casa… MI casa. –Le dedico una gran sonrisa- Un lienzo en blanco listo para que lo pinte...no, lo pintemos, de nuestro color favorito.

-¿N-nosotras?

-Nosotras. Nuestra guarida.

Chrome le cedió las llaves a Anko y ésta cerró la puerta principal. Ambas chicas salieron riendo y comentando el nuevo color de las paredes. Quedaron en quedar dentro de dos días y traer Kyoko, Hana y Haru.

* * *

Reborn las miró desde lo alto de una farola. Las cosas no habían salido tal y como él planeaba, pero Chrome y Anko se habían hecho amigas y eso era lo que más importaba. Por una parte Anko parecía ser una buena influencia para su Dame-alumno y que se hubiese ilusionado con la idea de decorar SU casa no era algo que le gustara al hitman, ya que podía decidir volver a esta. Por otra parte esperaba que al hacerse amiga de Chrome ésta se abriera más a la familia.

Quizás no estaba completamente satisfecho con el resultado, pero no era como si lo fuera admitir.


	6. Capítulo 6: 3ER DÍA

**Buenas a mis lectores (sois muy poquitos pero os estoy muy agradecida por los reviews, de verdad, me hacen muy feliz y me dan muchos ánimos)**

**Lo primero comentaros que este capítulo es más corto de lo habitual.**

**Lo segundo informaros que en principio subiré los capítulos semanalmente, sábado o domingo.**

**Lo tercero, estoy pensando en cambiar el nombre del fantic por:**

**-Misión de protección.**

**Me gustaría si me comentaseis si os gusta el cambio.**

**Se me olvida algo.. pero no recuerdo el que...mmmm... AH! estoy pensando en cambiar mi horroroso capítulo 1 (que hecha a mucha gente atrás) SE ACEPTAN IDEAS!**

**Espero que no os resulte muy denso. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

3ER DÍA:

Hoy tocaba quedar con Ken Moore, con su misterioso amigo cibernético, Ken Moore. Era fascinante en un sentido bastante espeluznante.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería a la hora acordada no vio a nadie que encajara con la descripción así que se sentó en una mesa a esperar. Dejó el abrigo en el respaldo de la silla para que fuera visible y se dejó puesta la bufanda para que su misterioso amigo invisible la identificara fácilmente. Abrió su libro de geología y empezó a leer.

Un buen rato después alguien la sacudió del brazo:

-¿Eres Anko, no?

-La misma. Tú eres Moore, imagino.

-Sí, siento la tardanza. –dijo mientras dejaba su mochila detrás de la mesa y se sentaba en la silla opuesta a Eli.

Ella le observó detenidamente. Era un chico bajo, de complexión delgada pero sin signo alguno de prácticas algún deporte fuera de la escuela. Llevaba el pelo despeinado, rubio tintado de bote y una sudadera de cuero medio roída. "Oh Dios. Tengo frente a mí al típico ejemplo de macarrilla de libro… bueno, no precisamente el típico ejemplo, este lee KHR". Miró los ojos marrones del chico "por lo menos no lleva lentes de color".

-¿Algún problema? –preguntó él al notar que la adolescente la miraba.

-No. Nada. Sólo pensaba que no pareces el típico chico que lee manga y ve anime.

-Sobretodo por el pelo de barbie rubia ¿no? Todo el mundo es igual… pero ¿sabes qué? –dijo poniendo su dedo índice con delicadeza en los labios de la chica- Me da exactamente igual. –Retiró su mano y prosiguió- Yo soy yo y…

-Vale. Lo pillé, no debería juzgar a los demás por como visten o son externamente.-le interrumpió al darse cuenta que muy posiblemente le iba a dar un discursito. Hoy después de la insufrible clase de matemáticas no estaba de humor para eso en realidad quería decirle 'Acaba el sermón. ¿Te recuerdo que el que ha contactado conmigo eres TÚ?', pero en cambio lo que dijo fue –Bueno… ¿por qué me has citado?

- Haber como te lo explico…

-…

-…

-SOY TU PADRE.

-Sí claro. –dijo ella tomándoselo a broma.

-Soy tu padre en KHR.

-¿QUÉÉÉ? ¡PERO ERES MENOR QUE YO!

-Calma –siguió él calmadamente- .Te recuerdo que estamos en la cafetería.

-¡YA, PERO…

-Leíste la introducción del diario. Espero. Entonces sabrás que el tiempo en KHR no pasa igual que aquí y que la edad que tienes en ese mundo no tiene relación con tu edad real.

-Sí.

-Yo llegue a KHR hace 2 años y medio y fui encomendado tu tutor por la señorita Robinson.

- … Pero mi otro yo ya estaba viva ¿no? Quiero decir…

-Ufff… ten mente abierta y escucha. Las voluntades de un mundo pueden ocupar solo los cuerpos de otro mundo si estos no tienen en sí ninguna voluntad por pequeña que sea, es decir, cuando están muertos.

-¡Eso quiere decir que Anko ha muerto? ¡No tiene sentido, ni en el manga ni en el anime aparecía nada de esto!

-Te han ocurrido cosas que tampoco aparecían en el anime ¿no?

-Sí, pero…

-Digamos solo que si 'hubiese sucedido en el manga' Reborn había dispuesto de todo.

-…- "Ahora que lo pienso en la enfermería solo estaban Reborn y Shamal… ¿quizás Reborn fue el único que se dio cuenta que la dinamita le había dado a una persona y había dado el aviso solo a Shamal para que la retirará con sigilo y se ocupase de deshacerse de ella en caso de estar muerta? ¡Pero, no puede ser… Reborn es… es…

-Es mejor hitman de la mafia y Tsuna es fácilmente manipulable.

-¡Tiene la super intuición!

-Y Shamal los mosquitos de las enfermedades.

-Pero Tsuna podría…

-Eres la señorita de los 'peros'.

-Ya, pero…

Después de discutir casi media hora de si Tsuna se hubiese dado cuenta de la muerte de la chica dejaron la discusión en tablas y volvieron al tema original de la conversación.

-Entonces Ken Moore murió hace dos años y medio.

-Correcto. Y era el tutor de Ritsune Anko, su sobrina, huérfana desde los 5. Perdió a sus padres en un accidente de coche cuando la familia volvía de un viaje a Osaka.

-Por lo que te hiciste el tutor de Anko y ahora el mio.

-También correcto. El problema está en que Moore pertenecía a la mafia, como ahora hago yo. Era un miembro de Vongola, uno de los asesinos privados de Nono.

-Soy sobrina de uno de los asesinos de Timoteo…

-Correcto. Pero eso no es todo. Imagino que el abuelo no te contó sobre 'la herencia de habilidades'.

-Mmm…No. En la introducción no se habla de nada de eso.

-A ver –dijo rascándose la cabeza –Las habilidades de una persona pueden ser de dos tipos: subyacentes y creadas. También se las llama primarias y secundarias respectivamente. Las primarias están imbuidas en el espíritu y son talentos naturales, las secundarías son las aprendidas por el cuerpo mediante aprendizaje y práctica. Éstas pertenecen tan solo al cuerpo, y por tanto tu voluntad al pasar de mundo no las mantiene. ¿Hasta aquí estamos?

-Mmmm…supongo que sí… quieres decir que los talentos innatos como por ejemplo 'el talento del dibujo' acompañan a la voluntad y al alma al morir, pero que si lo que haces es aprender a dibujar a base de práctica sin que sea un talento tuyo pues entonces al morir lo pierdes.

-Exacto. ¡Pensaba que no lo ibas a pillar!

-Es complejo, pero me gustaba filosofía así que esto no es nada comparado con Kant jajajja…

-¿Kant?

-Aún eres muy joven... cuando lo estudies ya me contarás…

-…

-Y bueno, después de más de tres cuartos de hora hablando ¿Cuándo te vas a presentar?

-Pensaba que no tenía que hacerlo. ¡Ah! Me olvidaba de que los nombres reales no vienen en el diario… Bueno me llamo Peter Bougon. Soy mitad italiano, mitad francés.

-No pareces ser de ninguno de los dos.

-¡ei! Bueno, yo ya me he presentado. Ahora te toca a ti.

-Vale vale… Mi nombre es Elisabeth Alton. Aunque me llaman Elisa o Eli. Te mato como me llames Elisabeth…

-Jajajjaja¡ A mí me parece un nombre muy bonito!

-Por eso te ríes ¿no?

-Jajajaja Bueno, mañana volveré de nuevo, aún tengo que explicarte muchas cosas pero por lo pronto necesito que sepas que la semana que viene volaré a Naminori. Ken volará a Naminori. He enviado una carta para avisar de que voy pero imagino que Reborn la receptará.

- En cualquier caso él investigará sobre tí y averiguará quien eres, si no lo ha hecho ya.

-Jajaja ¡Por algo es el mejor hitman del mundo! En cualquier caso prepárate a morir durante estas vacaciones de Navidad: nos vamos de campamento.

-…

-¿No pretenderás proteger a Chrome con tu fuerza actual? Si no sabes ni tu tipo de llamas…

-… Pero Mukuro la protegerá por mí ¿no?

-¿Y entonces para que has sido enviada? –Cara de poker- solo prepárate para morir y da las gracias de que 'tu cuerpo ya sabe disparar' –dijo mientras se colocaba la chupa de cuero de nuevo -¿No te creerías que no sabía de tu llegada, no?

Se levantó del asiento y salió de la cafetería. Eli solo era capaz de mirarle desde la distancia… iba a tener que entrenar, no solo eso sino que iba a ir a entrenar con 'un asesino personal de Nono'. Iba a doler. Mucho. Quizás incluso más que ser mordida hasta la muerte.

* * *

**¿os gustó o no? Bueno, gracias por leer.**

**Y ya sabéis quién es Ken.**

**Nos vemos la siguiente semana.**


	7. Chapter 7: 4ªNOCHE, 5ªDÍA Y 5ªNOCHE

**Vuelvo después de dos semanas y os traigo un nuevo capitulo. Esta vez son 1 día y 2 noches.**

**En el siguiente capítulo por fin llegará a Ken Moore y su entrenamiento infernal. Pero bueno, eso será en el siguiente capítulo. Estaba pensando hacer un especial por San Valentín, y la verdad es que está en proceso (más o menos a la mitad)pero no se si preferiríais la llegada de Moore así que lo dejo a vuestra elección.**

**La modificación del primer capitulo está en proceso (la subiré un poco después y lo anunciare por si alguien quiere leerlo).**

**Os dejo con el capitulo. Ya me contareis.**

**CUARTA NOCHE:**

Al despertar había vuelto a la residencia de los Sawada, en aquel colchón, tan duro como una piedra. Se levantó de la cama y se miró en el espejo. Si observaba bien su reflejo podía ver que realmente "esa yo" era muy diferente a su yo real. Sus ojos eran más claros de lo que deberían y al mirar su pelo vio un mechón oscuro que parecía salir desde la raíz.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello y se volvió a mirar en el espejo, "Tengo que devolver esa tira a mi tono natural" suspiró "Hibari podría morderme hasta la muerte si se entera de que voy tintada…. Ahhh".

Salió de la habitación y se encontró con todo en silencio. Mama no estaba en la cocina, pero en su lugar encontró una pequeña nota en la esquina de la mesa.

_'Para An-chan:_

_He salido a comprar fruta con los niños._

_El desayuno está en la encimera._

_Tsuna ha salido temprano con Reborn._

_Las llaves están en la mesita de la sala, primer cajón. Si vas a salir no olvides cerrar con llave._

_Mama.'_

Anko dejó sin ganas la comida en la mesa y se dispuso a comer. Tenía la impresión de que no había dormido nada y tenía el cuerpo pesado, por lo que tampoco tenía hambre, pero sabía que como dice su madre 'nunca queras que te falte una barra de pan y te acuerdes de todas las que tiraste a la basura'.

Al acabar de desayunar lavó los platos y volvió a su cuarto. Miró la fecha y la hora en el pequeño despertador electrónico que se había traído del apartamento. Hoy no había clases, por eso la habían dejado dormir. Su mirada se desvió de nuevo al espejo preguntándose porque no se había fijado antes en aquel mechón. Era un mechón de pelo negro que salía desde la parte superior de la cabeza y bajaba hacia uno de los laterales de la cabeza. Juraría que ayer 'eso' no estaba allí.

Dejó de darle vueltas al notarse mareada. Desde que se levantó solo olía un empalagoso y asfixiante olor a pintura… Anonada y rendida se volvió a meter en la cama y su consciencia se desvaneció en silencio.

Reborn y Tsuna volvieron a casa a la puesta de Sol y al subir por las escaleras empezaron a oír un extraño sonido proveniente de la habitación de Anko. El adolescente se preguntaba si sería prudente entrar en la habitación, el sonido parecía ser el de dos plásticos chocando o algo así, por otra parte un olor mareante salía del cuarto.

Cuando después de una multitud de cavilaciones y de ideas bastante absurdas sobre el origen de los ruidos se decidió a abrir la puerta solo pudo quedarse mirando con horror y fascinación a Lambo, que sentado encima de la almohada se dedicaba a coger mechones de cabellos y sumergirlos en tinta china para luego extenderla a lo largo del cabello.

-Unn…Unnn… ¡Jaja!¡Lambo-sama es un genio!-decía en un tono bajito y cantarín.

Antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar Reborn ya estaba al lado del niño cerrando con cuidado el bote de tinta. Tsuna se aproximó también y cogió el bote consiguiendo milagrosamente no mancharse el sueter cuando la vaca loca se lanzó encima de éste para intentar conseguir de nuevo el bote. Sin embargo, lo que no mancho el bote lo mancharon las manos de Lambo, bañadas en tinta china.

La convaleciente chica, ajena al tumulto de su alrededor seguía dormida hasta que varías violentas sacudidas la sacaron de su ensoñación.

-¿Uhh..?-Dijo confusa tras abrir los ojos.

-¡Estás bien! ¡Espera, no te duermas! ¡oi! –Le gritaba una asustada Bianchi.

Sin embargo ella volvió a sumirse en la inconsciencia.

**CUARTO DÍA:**

Eli despertó confusa otra vez. Aquí sí sonaba furiosamente el despertador de la mesilla con un irritante RINGGGG que torturaba sus oídos y la ponía de mal humor.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y apagó el infernal reloj mientras se enfundaba unos pantalones vaqueros y se ponía una camisa a rayas verdes y blancas. Buscó debajo de su cama hasta encontrar sus queridos y malgastados botines y se dispuso a salir de su cuarto. Antes de salir tuvo la urgencia de mirarse en el espejo de pie de su cuarto y observó que no encontraba nada extraño. "Solo un poco de ojeras" pensó resignaba.

Mientras bajaba a la planta baja pensaba en la noche pasada, en el incidente de la casa de los Sawada y llegó a la conclusión que las enfermedades también existían en Katekyo. De lo que no se percató fue de las voces que se escuchaban provenientes del salón hasta que llegó a la planta baja.

-¡Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto!

-¡Yo no he..

-¡Mentiroso! ¡La besaste!

-¡Claro que no!-gritaba realmente Roberto

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDES NEGARLO?!

-¿!¿!¿Y TÚ CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN SEGURA?!

¡Pafff! La puerta se abrió y un enojado Roberto salió del salón rumbo a la puerta de entrada. Cogió del perchero su abrigo y su bufanda y salió bufando de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo.

Eli se quedó quieta en el pasillo mientras escuchaba a su madre sollozar. Al poco rato se atrevió a entrar y se sentó con ella en el suelo abrazándola como solo lo puede hacer un amigo, un hermano o un alma gemela.

La casa estaba silenciosa, solo se escuchaban los 'Shhh' de Eli y los sollozos de Marta. La enana ya estaba en el instituto. Eli decidió saltarse las clases por un día y consiguió que Marta aceptarse salir de tiendas, y tomar el aire.

A la hora de comer, tras haber recorrido minuciosamente el centro de la ciudad, se sentaron en un bar dispuestas a tomar un refresco y un par de menús del día. Mientras les traían la comida, Marta se sinceró:

-Roberto no me está siendo fiel.

-…-Eli se quedó callada unos momentos- ¿Estás segura o son solo suposiciones?

-Estoy segura. He.. leído sus mensajes y el otro día los vi besarse en una cafetería.

-…

-Ya… ya me lo imaginaba… pero no podía creerlo.

La hija solo suspiró. Su madre se había enamorado de un hombre del que no cabía esperar un amor incondicional y creía que era realista con eso. Pero no se imaginaba lo que debía significar estar enamorada de alguien y querer que te correspondiera de la misma forma.

Eli sabía que para Roberto, Marta había sido un soporte y un estimulo para seguir hacia delante, lo había sacado del dolor de la muerte de su esposa y le había hecho darse cuenta de las necesidades de su hija, que crecía sola y salvaje como una enredadera en el bosque. Pero sabía también que no correspondía a su madre tal y como ella quisiera, y quizás ese era uno de los motivos por los que no lo podía considerar su padre.

Platicaron durante un rato sobre lo que pasaría ahora, después de esto y Marta parecía decidida a pedir el divorcio. Le contó cuanto tiempo llevaba presintiendo que la engañaba y se desahogo con ella. Marta no era una mujer débil pero hoy en la sala se había derrumbado, en el amor era una bala perdida.

Al final estuvieron todo el día fuera y volvieron a casa a la hora de cenar, la enana no pregunto sobre su ausencia en la comida y Roberto llamó a decir que se quedaba a trabajar hasta tarde, aunque al final nunca volvió. Marta y Eli durmieron juntas como hacía tiempo atrás en la cama de matrimonio de la habitación principal, como cuando la niña tenía pesadillas e iba a la cama de su madre en búsqueda de consuelo, excepto que esta vez no era así y era ella la que le daba un poco de consuelo a su madre.

**QUINTA NOCHE:**

Cuando volvió a despertar se encontró en una cama de hospital con una sonda en el brazo. Miró por la ventana para cerciorarse que esta vez no estaba en la enfermería de la secundaria de Naminori. Y no, no lo estaba.

Al principio se puso algo nerviosa, pero al notar que no se sentía nada embotada, sino al contrario se calmó y dio por sentado que ya se encontraba bien.

Un medico mayor pero muy amable la auscultó y le hizo unas cuantas preguntas a mitad de la mañana y poco después se pasaron de visita Nana, Bianchi y los niños.

-¿Qué hago el hospital Nana-san?

-¡No seas tan formal An-chan! ¡Y no te preocupes, te trajimos porque te desmayaste pero no es nada grave, ya lo ha dicho el doctor! ¡Fue culpa de la tinta china!

-¿Tinta… china…?

-Um! Um! –dijo ella de forma entusiasta.

Anko no se atrevió a seguir preguntando, tenía toda la pinta de ser una trastada de Lambo y no quería que le diese una subida de tensión y la tuvieran que dejar varios días en observación.

Lambo se sentó en la cama avergonzado y cabizbajo y empezó a llorar muy fuerte.

-¡BUAH! ¡LAMBO-SAMA SOLO QUERÍA AYUDAR!

-Cálmate Lambo- le dijo la chica totalmente tranquila sorprendiendo a todos en la sala- .Sabe que no me gusta ver a nadie llorar ¿ne?

-PERO…

-Todo está bien ¿ok? Ahora dime… fuiste tú quién me hizo el mechón negro ¿no? ¿Por qué?

-ES QUÉ…

-No pasa nada… Shhh…

Mama y los niños se fueron poco después de que Lambo se calmara y se disculpara. Sin embargo Bianchi se quedo para contarle la historia.

- El otro día Lambo se dio cuenta de que te empezaban a salir las raíces de un color diferente a tu color habitual y mama le comentó que seguramente llevabas el pelo pintado –explico Bianchi-. Tsuna que estaba por allí dijo algo como que 'Hibari te mordería hasta la muerte cuando se enterara' así que Lampo debió pensar que lo mejor era que te pintase las puntas del mismo color que el pelo.

-…Pero el resto de mi pelo no es negro…

-Parece que lo intentó primero con betún, antes de que saliéramos a comprar y al volver cogió la tinta.

-Tengo el pelo horrible ¿verdad?

-No tan mal como esperaba pero sí, bastante mal.

-Ajjj… Bueno, que se le va a hacer, lo que cuenta es la intención. ¿Por cierto, entonces cual es mi color natural?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-… ¿Sí?

-¡Era broma! ¡No pongas esa cara amor! ¡Tienes un pelo cian precioso!

-Cian... ¡AZUL! ¿TENGO EL PELO AZUL?-Los latidos de la pantalla de la máquina subieron rápidamente mientras la pobre chica no podía salir de su asombro.

Consiguió calmarse y después de que se fuera Bianchi comenzó a pensar en como de extraño sería su aspecto si no llevase el pelo teñido. Pelo azul y ojos verdes. Cuanto menos, rara combinación.

A la hora de la comida una enfermera le trajo una bandeja llena de verdura mientras miraba la comida de reojo y con una mirada de asco. Eli levantó una ceja y la miró intensamente. La mujer se dio por enterada y salió rápidamente de la habitación con la cara roja como un tomate. Le daba una comida que ni siquiera ella se comería. "¡Cómo echo de menos la comida de Nana!".

Por la tarde vinieron de visita Tsuna, Reborn, Yamamoto y Gokudera, y trajeron una pequeña sorpresa: un pequeño frasco de tinte azul. Anko los miró con cara de póker, esa broma no se la esperaba de Tsuna.

Después de que Gokudera se riera un poco de ella y de su 'atípico cabello' los chicos le contaron su día en la escuela y le dieron los deberes para hacer así como la mochila con los libros y cuadernos correspondientes que el jefe había traído desde casa.

Se fueron y ella se puso a estudiar hasta la hora de la cena, que fue tan demoledoramente asquerosa como la anterior, después se puso a pensar sobre Moore y su cercana visita a Naminori. Si iba a pasar un entrenamiento tan infernal como se lo imaginaba lo mejor era que empezase a conseguir condición física, se decidió a empezar a correr por las tardes un poco y quizás incluso internarse en algún club.

Se fue pronto a dormir, aunque muy al fondo debía reconocer que no le apetecía volver a casa. No a una casa en la que se levantaría con una madre llorosa y triste. Donde sabía que le esperaba un futuro inmediato amable.

**Nos vemos esta vez sí, la siguiente semana.**

**Greeby.**


	8. Chapter 8: 14 de Febrero

**Espero que os divirtáis lo mismo que yo al escribirlo.**

**Sin más dilación, os dejo el capítulo.**

* * *

**ESPECIAL SAN VALENTÍN:**

-Esto... An-chan...

-¿sí, Chrome?

-Me preguntaba si... ¡QUERÍAS HACER CHOCOLATE CONMIGO! –Dijo ella sacando toda la confianza que pudo.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Pensaba que no me lo pedirías nunca! Ya he pedido el cobertura de chocolate por internet, debería llegar mañana.

-¿Cuberture? –dijo ella curiosa.

-¡Yep! El chocolate que se funde para hacer la cubierta de los bombones. Lo he pedido de varios sabores, negro y blanco. ¡Estoy tan ilusionada! ¡Nunca había hecho algo como esto antes! –dijo con los ojos brillantes.

-Yo... tampoco...-respondió Chrome bajito.- No sé si me quedarán bien...

-¡No te preocupes, lo que cuenta es el sentimiento, no?-Cerro el puño en el aire y añadió totalmente decidida- ¡Definitivamente todos lo probarán! ¡Y le cerraré la boca al bocazas de mi padre!

-¿eh? ¿Pasa algo con Ken-sama?

-Ese estúpido me retó, dijo que de seguro no conseguiría hacer NI un chocolate comestible. Le mandaré uno riquísimo y se tragará sus palabras. –Aseguró con fuego en los ojos.

-Yo creo... que Ken-sama solo quería recibir un chocolate de An-chan.

-¿Y no podía pedirlo de forma más amable?

-Quizás simplemente... no sabía como hacerlo.

-Puff que padre nos ha tocado...

-¿eh?

-Bueno... somos familia ¿no? –agregó Anko con una gran sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, en el apartamento:

-Uahh... tanto chocolate, byon.

-Sí... la cocina se va a poner perdida.

-¡CHIKUSA, KEN! ¡NI SE OS OCURRA TOCAR EL CUBERTURE!

-¿QUÉ TE IMPORTA QUE NOS COMAMOS UN POQUITO? ¡SI EL RESTO LO VAS A DESTROZAR!

-¿QUÉ TE HACE ESTAR TAN SEGURO?

-¿QUIZÁS QUE TODOS LOS DÍAS QUEMAS AL MENOS UNA COMIDA?

-¡RETIRA ESO!

-¡LA VERDAD DUELE! ¿VERDAD? ¡BYON!

Desde el salón Chrome observaba a Anko enfundada en su delantal naranja de pandas gritando a Ken, que aún en el uniforme escolar intentaba arrebatarle una barra de cuberture. Se río y entro en la cocina con una ligera sonrisa.

-An-chan deberíamos a empezar a cocinar si no queremos que se haga muy tarde.

-¡Es cierto!.. ¡KEN, TE HE DICHO QUE NO TOCASES EL CUBERTURE!

-¡PUAJ! ¡ESTÁ AMARGO!

-¡Te lo mereces por ladrón! Jajajaja

El resto de la tarde pasó entre amena y divertida para las dos inexpertas cocineras. Los chocolates de quemaron y un olor extraño salía del trozo de cuberture blanco al que estaban dando un baño a la maría. Aun así ellas se lo estaban pasando bomba.

Los bombones menos quemados se metieron en la bolsa que le iban a dar a Mukuro y en la que iban a enviar a Ken y en las demás metieron más y menos quemados a partes iguales. Había una lista en la mesa de la que iban tachando los nombres de los chicos cuyas bolsitas ya habían rellenado.

-Una para Boss...

-¡lista!

-Otra para Reborn.

-¡Está!

-Otra para Gokudera-san

-Sí, estoy segura de que está -remueve un par de bolsitas.-¡Aquí!

-Y la última para Lambo-san.

-También, Oye ¿no crees que deberíamos darle una también a I-Pin? Puede que sea una chica pero Lambo y Fuuta tienen su parte...

-¡Un! Es buena idea An-chan y ya que estamos ¿qué tal si hacemos otras para Bianchi-san y M.M?

-¡¿EHHH?! ¿¡A ESA ENERGÚMENA TAMBIÉN?!

-E-ella no es una energúmena... s-solo es... algo especial...?

-...-

-...

Se pasaron más de media hora lavando cacerolas, restregándolas y secándolas. Cuando dejaron la cocina en condiciones se bañaron por separado (Chrome es demasiado tímida como para bañarse con alguien y Anko no está 'acostumbrada' a bañarse con otras personas, ya que aunque solo sea en el otro lado, es occidental) y al terminar hicieron una sencilla cena para todos. No querían tener que volver a limpiar. Estaban cansadas, porque aunque no lo parezca hacer chocolates de San Valentín es matador.

Día de San Valentín:

-¡Buenas! -saludó Anko enérgicamente mientras entraba en la sala de clases con una gran cesta, para encontrarse con media clase deprimida con las cabezas apoyadas en las mesas. Y con la mitad de la clase quiero decir la parte masculina, exceptuando a Gokudera y Yamamoto que intentaban animar a su jefe. -¡Parece que haya pasado un cataclismo! ¡Qué solo es San Valentín!

-¡En eso tengo que acodar con la cabeza de alga! –"Calma Anko... ¿quieres que acepten tus chocolates, no?"-¡No se deprima Décimo! ¡Esas chicas no merecen que acepte sus regalos!

-Ajjjj-dijo él hundiéndose lentamente en la mesa.

-Maa maa... No es algo tan importante ¿sí?

-Tú no lo entiendes –respondió el deprimido.

-Mira que sois lerdos! ¿Qué creéis que llevo en la cesta, eh?

-...

-...

-... (Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokuedera pensando: "¿Será comestible? Pobre al que se lo dé.")

-¿Sabéis? sé lo que estáis pensando... pero tenéis que aceptarlos, no solo son míos sino también de Chrome. ¿y no le haréis el feo a dos chicas que han puesto toooda su ilusión en hacer unos riquíííísimos chocolates, ne? –dijo mientras depositaba tres pequeñas y arregladas bolsitas en la mesa del castaño.

-...

-...

-...

-¡No os van a matar ¿sabeis?! –dijo ella ya totalmente furiosa "los he hecho con todo mi cariño y ni me lo agradecen. Desagradecidos. Pero del que menos me lo esperaba era de ti Tsuna...que decepción".

-P-podiamos probarlos ¿no?

-Bueno... Es cierto que si resistimos a las comidas de mi hermana unos simples chocolates no pueden matarnos...

-Jajajaja... Entonces habrá que probarlos -dijo Yamamoto sosteniendo su bolsita de churruscados bombones.

-...

-...

-...

-No tengo toda la mañana ¿sabéis? –les inquirió la chica mientras se movía nerviosamente y miraba a los chicos con mirada acusadora. De lo que no se dio cuenta era que el resto de los alumnos (sobre todo chicos) miraban con diversión la escena.

Todos sabían con certeza que la comida de la peliazul era explosiva, siempre le pasaba algo a sus platos. Ya había sido comprobado más de una y de dos veces por sus compañeros de economía doméstica. O le faltaba la sal, o le echaba mucha más de lo que debía, recientemente había conseguido que un lenguado a la plancha estuviera dulce hasta no decir basta cuando lo sazonó con sal en vez de azúcar. Definitivamente el punto fuerte de la alumna no era la cocina.

¡Glup! Yamamoto se tomó el primer bombón y sin pensarlo mucho le siguieron Tsuna y Gokudera.

-Ñam Ñan ñam... Jajajaj Bueno, no está malo. Aunque está demasiado amargo para mi gusto. Jajajaja.

-Gracias por el halago Yamamoto-san, se lo diré a chrome de tu parte. Pero no tienes que mentir, si ves que saben raro o eso los tiras y sin rencor. ´dijo ella ya contenta de que al menos su esfuerzo hubiera servido de algo.

-No están malos, de verdad An-chan. –dijo Tsuna con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

-D-de... ¿de verdad?

-¡El décimo no miente nunca cabeza de alga!

-...

-¿Eh, An-chan?

-... ¡SÍ! ¡GANÉ LA APUESTA, KEN SE VA A TRAGAR LO QUE DIJO! –Gritó ella, lo más feliz del mundo.

-¿...?-los tres chicos se miraron entre sí dubitativamente.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió sin incidentes, bueno, sin incidentes notables. Lo único memorable fue que a Kyoko se le olvidó que era San Valentín y no trajo chocolates a nadie, lo que deprimió mucho a Tsuna que guardaba una secreta esperanza de recibir algunos chocolates aunque fueran de compromiso.

A la hora de la comida Hana dijo que quería ir a hablar a solas con Anko-chan y se fueron a comer las dos solas. Hana se desahogó y le regaló a Anko el gran chocolate que había comprado para su novio, que la había dejado el día de antes por teléfono.

-¡Los chicos son tan inmaduros! ¿Por eso yo...

-Shh... Está bien... Estarás bien... Me tienes a mí, una gran ración de chocolate y te has quitado a un engreído de encima. No es que sea la mejor forma que hay de pasar un día como hoy, pero estoy segura de que el año que viene será mejor.

-No hay forma de estar peor, ¿no crees?

-...

-Lo peor es que el chocolate en realidad lo he hecho yo...

-¿¡Eh?! ¡Pero si parece de pastelería!

-No es para tanto -dijo ella ganando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, olvidando por un momento su tristeza.

-¡Sí que lo es! No sabía que tenías tanto potencial. Ya entiendo porque dijiste que no podías hacer los chocolates con nosotras...

-Jejeje la próxima vez lo haremos todas juntas. Tú, yo Haru, Kyoko y Chrome.

-¡Es una promesa, haremos un gran pastel de chocolate negro!

-¿Por qué chocolate negro?

-Porque no me gusta el blanco.

-Primero, existe el chocolate con leche ¿lo sabías?. Segundo, serán los chicos los que se lo comerán así que..

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Sería para nosotras, para recordarnos nuestro amor a nosotras mismas ante todo!

-...

-¿No te gusta la idea? –preguntó Anko al ver la cara de poker de Hana.

-Al contrario... me encanta-respondió ella con una sonrisa- ¿Te parece si probamos mi maravilloso chocolate?

-Me lo restriegas, ¿eh?

-Jajajaja No te enfades. Ambas sabemos que soy mucho mejor en la cocina que tú.

-Ajjjj...

La conversación siguió durante un rato más, lo que no sabían es que tres figuras les observaban en un rincón: Tsuna, Reborn y Ryohei. Los dos primeros que habían ido a buscar a las chicas, que tardaban mucho en su conversación, en el camino se encontraron con Sasagawa que estaba entrenando al extremo como siempre y había olvidado que era la hora de la comida. Este se había ofrecido a llevarles donde estaban las chicas, a las que había visto mientras hacía su footing extremo.

Para los tres era un momento íntimo y triste entre las chicas que no podían romper, pero fue especial sobre todo para Ryohei, que por primera vez se fijó en Kurohawa Hana. En su sonrisa triste, en su madurez y en su belleza.

Fue quizás ese el momento en que nació su amor por Kurohawa Hana. Aunque no se diera cuenta.

* * *

**Nos vemos la semana que viene.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**

**Greeby.**


	9. Chapter 9: 6ª NOCHE

**Como prometí la semana pasada aquí estoy de nuevo tras el especial de San Valentín.**

**¡Empieza el entrenamiento!**

* * *

**6ªNOCHE:**

Hoy era el día en que Anko volaría a Inglaterra a encontrarse con Moore y para entrenar. Habían pasado muchas cosas antes de llegar a ese punto.

Entre otras cosas, Tsuna y (más importante) Reborn estaban en contra de este viaje ya que consideraban que no podía irse con alguien al que no conocía a pasar las Navidades en la otra punta del mundo. Sin embargo unos cuantos sollozos de Anko y el argumento de que quería ir a Gran Bretaña y ver el Big Band y la familia la dejó ir.

Las últimas semanas habían sido una locura a ambos lados, en KHR había tenido exámenes de fianl de trimestre y no habían salido nada mal (sobre todo gracias a que la chica tenía la capacidad de entender las cosas a la primera, porque la verdad es que mucho no había podido estudiar), por ora parte los finales del primer cuatrimestre de la uni no habían ido tan bien, física se le había resistido por más esfuerzos que había puesto ella.

Reborn le había regalado un móvil nuevo por Navidad adelantada con suficiente saldo como para que llamara a casa en vacaciones y les contará como les iba por allá. Anko sospechaba que en realidad lo usaría para estar al tanto de su localización y espiar sus llamadas, por lo que se le había olvidado 'convenientemente' encima de la mesa del salón antes de salir con su maleta por la puerta del apartamento.

Ya no vivía en casa de Tsuna, aunque debía ser sincera, echaba de menos las comodidades que le ofrecía: ropa limpia a diario, alimentos den la nevera... Había estado ese último mes de reformas en el apartamento en cuanto se cercioró de que era propiedad de Moore y esté le dio permiso para decorarlo a su gusto.

Había pintado las paredes de tonos pastel, cada una de un color y en algunas había dibujado estrellas, notas musicales e incluso en el pasillo un par de hombrecillos hechos con palotes que parecían andar y le llegaban hasta la cintura.

En cuanto a pintar paredes Chrome y ella habían hecho casi todo el trabajo, excepto los techos de las habitaciones que habían sido pintados por Chicusa y Ken. Los muebles también habían cambiado y aunque muchos eran los de antes, una mano de pintura (o esmalte de maderas, en el caso de la mesa de la cocina) había hecho verdaderas maravillas. Por otra parte los pocos nuevos los habían recogido los chicos de la basura, desmontado, arreglado, barnizado o pintado y vueltos a montar.

Estos se habían puesto manos a la obra en cuanto Mukuro había aceptado la propuesta de Anko de que vivieran todos juntos en el apartamento, posiblemente pensando en las facilidades de tener agua caliente sanitaria, calefacción y la seguridad de que el edificio no se derrumbaría mientras dormían. Aun así, a Anko le resultó cuanto menos extraño que aceptara tan fácilmente la petición.

En cada uno de los tres dormitorios de la casa habían colocado dos camas individuales, excepto en la más alargada, donde la mejor opción había sido una litera con tres colchones (uno a ras de suelo escondido en el interior de un cajón, otro a nivel de cama simpe y por último otro elevado).

La habitación grande con armario empotrado había quedado como dormitorios de las chicas tras una encarnizada discusión con Mukuro (que por ser el jefe quería la mejor habitación) que Anko ganó alegando que entre ella y Chrome tendrían más ropa que la que él tendría jamás y que sí no podían usar las camas de esa habitación por lo menos usarían el armario. Mukuro, al que no le hizo mucha gracia pensar en las dos chicas entrando y saliendo de sus dominios les cedió 'educadamente' la habitación.

Eran las 6:00 de la mañana y no se había podido despedir de nadie ya que aún estaban dormidos. Les dejó el desayuno preparado y les dejó una nota en la que les recordaba el dçia en que volvería, Se quedaba dos semanas en Inglaterra y aunque fuera poco tiempo presentía que iban a ser las dos perores semanas de su vida.

Después de unas interminables 8h de vuelo, llegó al aeropuerto internacional de Londres y se sentço en una de las incomodas sillas de la terminal donde debía esperar a Moore. Abrió la maleta y sacó un pequeño libro que la entretuvo durante el rato que estuvo esperando. Aproximadamente media hora después unas manos de posicionaron delante de sus ojos y escucho una parlanchina voz:

-Cucú. ¿Quién soy?

-Déjame adivinar: un conejo blanco.

-Noooo... –dijo con un falso tono de disgusto- ¡Soy papi, ma cherie!

Este saludo extraño había sido acordado por ambos en el otro lado para asegurarse de que nadie se hacía pasar por Ken. Éste alejó las manos de la cara de la chica y la saludo esta vez más educadamente.

-Me alegro que hallas llegado bien Anko. ¿Tienes sueño? ¿Has podido dormir en el avión? ¿Has...

Antes de que el mayor pudiera seguir ella se puso el dedo índice en sus labios y le cortó.-Esto bien, pero me duele un poco la cabeza. ¿Podrías hablar un poquito menos rápido?

-Por supuesto –dijo él mientras ayudaba a la chica a ponerse en pie y con la mano libre cogía la maleta de ruedas- Va ligera la maleta-Añadió.

-No tengo más que un par de chandals y unos pijamas dentro así que eso espero. Bueno, también llevo el secador y un par de toallas de baño aunque lo primero no sé si lo vamos a poder usar.

-No te llevo al fin del mundo ma petite, hay electricidad y todo lo demás –dijo mientras se reía- ¿Qué te pensaste que haría contigo? ¡t´est ma fille!

-Tan divertido y exagerado como siempre.-respondió ella con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro.

Dejaron la terminal y en el aparcamiento Ken la llevó hasta un gran Volvo color mate. Ella se sentó en el asiento del copiloto mientras él colocaba la maleta en el maletero del vehiculo.

-Tienes buen gusto.

-Gracias.

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio, más que nada porque Anko se durmió y Ken no estaba lo suficientemente loco para hablar con sí mismo.

Ambos habían estado todo aquel mes conociéndose en el otro lado y eran prácticamente amigos. Tenían intereses comunes (manga y anime, sobre todo KHR) y ambos eran muy locuaces y charlatanes así que no pasaban de hablar ni un segundo. Las visitas del chico a la cafetería se habían hecho algo rutinario y Eli no podía negar que con él se lo pasaba de miedo.

Gracias a él había podido comprender un poco mejor el inframundo que era la mafia detrás del halo de semibondad que daban a entender en el manga (donde todos los enemigos se volvían amigos en un punto u otro) y el mundo cruel al que se iba a tener que enfrentar debido a su misión. También le hizo el favor de indagar con profundidad en el pasado de Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa y Chrome, por lo que conocía su pasado con pelos y señales (exceptuando al primer caso, del que no había podido obtener mucha información).

Tras conducir varias horas llegaron a su destino, una pequeña casa rural en mitad de ninguna parte con una bonita valla de madera. La despertó y recogió la maleta del maletero, llevándola en volandas hasta la entrada cubierta de la casa. El suelo estaba mojado a causa seguramente de la lluvia reciente o de la humedad y había pequeños charcos de barro en las proximidades de la cabaña. Al entrar una agradable ola de calor los inundó y Anko no pudo hacer otra cosa que oler el lugar mientras su acompañante cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Su cuerpo recordaba aquel olor aunque ella misma no pudiera ubicarlo.

-He estado aquí antes, ¿verdad?

-La otra Anko y yo pasábamos todas las Navidades aquí.

-Te da pena que ella se halla ido.

-Sí, pero estoy segura que allí donde esté se encontrará bien. Tiene un espíritu fuerte.

-Lo sé, esa niña ha debido de sufrir mucho. Sabías que en el colegio no tenía amigos ¿no?

-Sí, pero no podía evitarlo. Era una niña muy tímida y no sabía muy bien como relacionarse con los demás. Estuvo sola desde la muerte de sus padres, yo no he estado mucho en casa que digamos... Contraté a una mujer para que limpiase la casa pero parece que no se llevaban bien. La despedí hace cosa de año y medio cuando Anko insistió en que no la necesitaba y...

-No te culpes ¿ne? Estoy segura de que hiciste todo lo que pudiste.

Después de la deprimente conversación Ken le dio a Anko un par de indicaciones sobre la localización de su habitación, esta subió a la planta de arriba y desempaquetó lo poco de maleta que traía. Por suerte, en el armario había ropa de la anterior Anko: un par de vaqueros, varios chandals completos y un par de vestidos rojos de navidad. La chica sonrió y miro esa habitación, no se parecía en nada a la que la otra chica tenía en Naminori, esta tenía fotos suyas y de Ken, un par de pinturas al óleo y un gran poster de una garza real.

Comieron una cena ligera y se fueron a dormir, En la cabaña no había mucho que hacer, ya que por no haber no había ni televisión.

A la mañana siguiente empezó el verdadero entrenamiento. Ken era aún más duro de lo que había imaginado en ninguna de sus pesadillas, ya sabía cómo se sentía Tsuna con Reborn. Pero, bueno, gracias a que el cuerpo de Anko estaba acostumbrado de antemano a los distintos tipos de armas que se guardaban en el sótano de la casa y había estado corriendo el pasado mes no murió.

Mientras, en Japón:

En un monte boscoso corrían como alma que lleva al diablo tres figuras:

-¡Tsuna, más rápido si no quieres que te dispare!

-¡HIEEE!

-¡NO SE PREOCUPERS DÉCIMO! ¡ÚSTED PUEDE CON ESTO!

-Maa maa... Gokudera necesitas el aire que estas usando para gritar.

-¡Callad y corred! –dijo Reborn mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso de limonada. Que su alumno fuera tan dame que le tuviera que dar un entrenamiento especial en la montaña no significaba que él no pudiera disfrutar de sus tan esperadas vacaciones.

Bianchi sentada a su lado se dedicaba a rellenar el vaso de limonada y leía uno de los mangas de Tsuna apoyada en la mesa camilla. Solo quedaban las cáscaras de las naranjas que al principio del día adornaban la mesa.

En la casa de los Sawada, Nana hacía los bentos de Tsuna y sus amigas animadamente. Al terminar, les pidió a I-Pin y Lambo que les llevaran la comida a los chicos y estos aceptaron encantados.

De nuevo en el campo, al llegar los niños la familia Vongola se dispuso a comer como siempre, es decir, una pelea constante a tres bandas. Por una parte Lambo robando comido de otros, por otra Gokudera gritando a Lambo y en última instancia Reborn, que harto de la pelea arrojo al niño –vaca a un arroyo cercano.

-¡Lambo! –Gritó Tsuna mientras se acercaba apresuradamente al pequeño- ¿Estás bien?

-Lambo-sama... no llorará...

-¡Decimo deje a esa vaca estúpida y vuelva a comer!

-Pero...

-¡BUAH!

-Ven aquí, queda más shashimi así que no llores ¿ne?

-Vale...

La comida pasó y Tsuna le preguntó a Reborn algo que tenía en la cabeza desde que empezaron a entrenar.

-¡Hey Reborn! ¿Por qué tomas limonada? Estamos en Invierno, podrías coger un resfriado.

-Se me seca la garganta de gritarte Dame-Tsuna. Además no enfermaré así que no te preocupes.

-Jajajaj yo había oído que los tontos eran los que no se resfrían. ¡Eso significa que el bebé es tonto!

¡PUM! ¡PUM! No les convenía meterse con Reborn, pero la venganza parecía tan dulce. La lluvia de balas que le siguió al agudo comentario les hizo replantearse su decisión.

El entrenamiento siguió incesante hasta la puesta de Sol, cuando los adolescentes pudieron volver a sus casas, bañarse, cenar y dormir como si no hubiera mañana.

* * *

**Nos vemos la semana que viene.**

**Greeby.**


	10. Capitulo 10: NOCHE 7: SPLASH SPLASH!

**Bueno os dejo este capítulo, sé que no es el más divertido del mundo pero bueno. Me pareció que debía ser así como debía continuar la historia. Me parecía raro si no poní esta escena así que aquí la dejo. **

**La semana que viene subiré el capítulo siguiente (ya lo tengo a la mitad jejejeje).**

**Los próximos 6 capítulos ya los tengo esquematizados así que sé bien por donde voy a seguir, jejeje. Sigo la línea general del manga hasta cierto punto.**

**NOCHE 7:**

La vuelta a Naminori fue mucho menos agitada de lo que pensaba, quizás fue el hecho de que aún quedaban algunos días para que volviera a reanudarse el curso o quizás era el hecho de que no viviera en la residencia Sawada. La cuestión es que había pasado casi día y medio desde su vuelta a Naminori y no había ocurrido nada. Estaba algo inquieta en la mañana pero tras haberse bañado y cambiado de ropa estaba completamente tranquila.

Lógicamente esto no podría seguir así mucho tiempo en KHR, pero uno podía soñar ¿no? ¡PUM! Rotura de venta. Un coche verde teledirigido de juguete. Gokudera gritando. Yamamoto siguiéndolo y riéndose como un descosido. Un HIE! Una mata de pelo castaño antigravedad y un grito: ¡REBORN!

Quedarse helada no era la mejor expresión para definir como se había quedado Anko en ese momento. Tras un sutil momento de perplejidad, se recompuso y salió corriendo persiguiendo al extraño grupo que ahora corría por el pasillo de su casa llenándolo todo de barro.

¡PUMBA!

-Jajajaj ganamos Tsuna.

-¡Claro que ganamos friki del béisbol, el Décimo es impresionante!

-Ajjjj-decía mientras Tsuna sostenía con fuerza a León aún transformado.

-¡Ejem! –dijo entre dientes Anko en la esquina del pasillo-¿Sabéis que las ventanas no llueven del cielo verdad?¿Y el barro... CUANDO LO VAIS A HACER DESAPARECER DE MI VISTA?!

Los pobres (no tan pobres jejeje) sintieron erizarse toda la columna vertebral y tuvieron que apartar la vista ante la mirada de medusa que la chica les profesaba. Si las miradas matasen...

-¿por cierto que estáis haciendo?

-P-persiguiendo a L-leon...-dijo Tsuna aún atemorizado.

-¡Un día de campo al estilo Vongola!

-¡Reborn! –exclamo la adolescente.

-¡Ciaossu Anko-chan!

-¿Qué eso de un día de campo? –"Si no lo pregunto sé que resultaría raro pero... creo que me voy a arrepentir".

-Pensé que querrías descansar así que no te invite pero no te preocupes aún puedes venir.-Respondió él con una sonrisa sospechosa.

-Creo que no Reborn. Tengo una ventana que pedir, unos cristales que recoger y...

-No te reocupes de nada. Mi Dame-alumno se ocupará. ¿Verdad? –Ladeo la cabeza y sonrió sádicamente.

Al rato... Ventana nueva, ningún cristal en el suelo o por lo menos a la vista y tres chicos sentados en el pasillo: jadeantes, sudorosos y candados. ¿Quién diría que sería tan difícil recoger una casa? Porque en retribución por la ventana rota y el barro del suelo, los tres estudiantes habían tenido que limpiar TODA la casa, incluyendo la habitación de nuestro querido 'Lord Ilusionista' (como se había acostumbrado Anko a llamar a Mukuro para hacerlo picar) que había sido un reto para ellos más que nada por las ilusiones de protección que inundaban el lugar.

-H-hola sois los a-amigos de Anko-chan... gusto en conocerlos –dijo Chrome escondida detrás de la esquina por donde acababa de pasar la otra chica y que conectaba con la entrada de la casa.

-S-si esto... buenos días. –dijo Tsuna rojo como un tomate mientras se levantaba del suelo para extenderle la mano.-Soy Sawada Tsuna. Encantado.

-D-dokuro Chrome. I-igualmente

-OI! –saltó Gokudera al instante- ¿¡Tú que relación tienes con el cabeza de piña?!

-¿C-cabeza de piña?

-Maa maa... ¿ella no tiene por qué conocer a Mukuro así que...

-¿NO VES COMO SE PARECEN FRIKI DEL BEISBOL? ¿ESTÁS CIEGO?

-¿Mukuro-sama?

- ¡LO SABÍA! –Siguió gritando Hayato- ¡Tú lo que quieres es hacerle daño a Juundaime!

-Y-yo n-no... –susurró ella antes de echarse a llorar.

-Basta –dijo una chillona voz desde el aparador.- Me alegro de que estés bien Chrome, hacía mucho que no te veía.

-A-arigato Reborn-san.

-Ya que estáis todos aquí os la presentaré-siguió el bebé- Ella es Dokuro Chrome, recientemente elegida guardiana de la niebla del décimo jefe de la familia Vongola.

-... –Segundos de perplejidad.

-HIE?!

-¡ES UNA AMIGA DEL TIPO QUE INTENTÓ MATAR A JUUNDAIME, NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SEA UNA GUARDIANA!

-Jajajaj pues a mi me parece muy linda. Yo soy Yamamoto Takeshi, el gruñón es Gokudera Hayato. Encantados.

-¡NO LA SALUDES DE MI PARTE , IMBECIL!

-Gokudera ¿estás cuestionando mis decisiones? –interrumpió Reborn.

-Yo... No, Reborn-sama.

-Bien.

Así a mediodía pudieron salir los cuatro, no, los cinco, porque Chrome se les unió para participar en las 'pruebas de Navidad Vongola'. Pero antes de seguir con la competición debían comer ¿y qué mejor que la casa de los Sawada para disfrutar de un festín? Ninguna. Absolutamente nada. La comida de Nana fue como todos esperaban un manjar. Y para las dos pobres chicas que estaban ya acostumbradas a sus platos quemados o sobrespeciados fue el mejor regalo de Navidad que pudieron esperar.

Después ya en el parque al lado del río Anko divisó a la familia Cavalone y se fijó en especial en su jefe Dino, que en ese momento hablaba con Romario. "Vaya vaya... es cierto que con sus subordinados parece bastante cool...".

-¡Ciaossu! –saludo el arcobaleno a su ex-alumno desde el hombro de la bonita Chrome.

-¡Reborn! ¡Desapareciste y no dijiste a donde ib..

PUM! Reborn había saltado del hombro y con su salto de ninja le había dado una patada en la cabeza al rubio.

-No deberías desobedéceme Dame-Dino.

-¡Qué bruto eres! –saltço él

-¿Te quejas? –convierte a Leon en su característica pistola verde.

-N-no...

Desde la parte alta de la rivera Anko pensaba "Casi se me olvidaba que el también es un Dame..."

- Buenas tardes caballeros... señoritas.

-Buenas tardes. –respondieron las chicas educadamente.

-Bueno, os presento. Chicas este es Dame-Dino. Dame-Dino estás son Dokuro Chrome y Ritsune Anko.

-Encantadas.

-hAi Hai... No estéis tan nerviosas

-Y ahora con la llegada de las nuevas invitadas se reanuda 'el festival de invierno al estilo Vongola'. Con los resultados provisionales 2-0 a favor de Cavalone. –dijo el bebé vestido de arvitro.

"¿Pero? ¿De dónde ha sacado el disfraz? ¿Y cuando se lo ha puesto?... Bueno esto es KHR... ya no deberían afectarme estas cosas (movimientos ninja instantáneos jajaj)..ajjj"

-Pasa algo Anko-chan.

-no. Solo es que... creo que esto va a ser bastante cansado.-suspiró.

Después de dos horas y media en las que se realizaron un total de 7 pruebas los marcadores quedaron 6-3, a favor de Cavalone. Las únicas pruebas que habían podido ganar habían sido la carrera de huevos disputada por Crhome y Bumper, el juego de las sillas bomba en el que habían quedado solo las dos chicas y un Ryohei que había pasado por la rivera y se había apuntado a las EXTREMAS pruebas y por último la prueba de batninton gracias a las llamas de última voluntad de Tsuna.

-Y por último la última prueba –sentenció un premio de 1000 puntos para el equipo que gane. Animo a ambos equipos.

-¡Eso no es justo Reborn! –le espetó Cavalone.- ¿Entonces para que hemos hecho las demás pruebas?

-¿Desapruebas mis métodos Dame-Dino? –preguntó ya con León en forma de pistola.

-Yo...nooo...-se resignó mientras lloraba amargamente.

-Y... ¿c-cuál será la última prueba Reborn-san? –preguntó Chrome con timidez.

-La prueba será: ¡El caldero mágico!

-¿¡Eh?! –exclamaron todos a la vez, aunque al que más se oía era a Ryohei.

-¡ESO SUENA EXTREMO!

-O-oni-chan... Yo no creo que sea buena idea. –opino Tsuna, imaginando posibles

-Se me olvidaba deciros –le interrumpió Reborn- la familia que gane el festival adquirirá un nuevo miembro: Ritune Anko.

-¿¡Eh?!-volvieron a exclamar todos.

-¡No puedes hacer eso Reborn! ¡An-chan es una persona no puedes...

-¡Yo hago lo que quiero Dame-Tsuna! Además, ya le pedí permiso a su tutor.

-¿Qué? –dijo ella estupefacta-¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¿Ese imbécil de Moore me ha vendido?

-No te ha vendido. Dijo que confiaba en la persona que yo estuviera entrenando. Pero no pasa nada, -dijo sin darle mayor importancia- si pierde solo tendrás que irte a Italia, los Cavalone son una de las familias mafiosas más poderosas de Italia.

-¿¡SIN MÍ QUIÉN VA PROTEGER A CHROME!? ¡ME NIEGO, EST ES INJUST...

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Reborn la había atado los brazos y piernas y puesto un trozo de celofán para evitar que siguiera gritando como una descosida.

-Cambio de planes la nueva prueba es: ¡salvar a la damisela en apuros!-Acto seguido le dio una patada en la cabeza a la chica que cayó en el agua helada desmayada.

-¡Anko! –"¿Pero qu.." Sus ojos se cerraron y su mente se volvió negra.

-¡..ko!¡Ank...!¡Desp...!

De nuevo el mundo se volvió negro.

-Cambio de planes la nueva prueba es: ¡salvar a la damisela en apuros!- Reborn le dio una patada a Anko y la tiró al río.

-¡Anko! –gritó una asustada Chrome.

Un segundo después estaban corriendo todos los guardianes hacia la orilla del río. Estaban en la zona honda y turbulenta y recordemos que cierto castaño no sabía nadar.

-¡MALDITA ESTUDIDA! –dijo Gokuera mientras saltaba de cabeza al río en la dirección en la que se veía un poco de la corta cabellera azul, que en esos momentos no ayudaba nada en su localización.

-Y-yo... intentaré encontrar su energía vital y hacer que respire con una ilusión-dijo Chrome a punto de colapsar de la presión.

-¡Calma todos!-Dijo Dino en modo jefe (él también puede ser serio)-Yamamoto espera a que Gokudera la acerque a orilla y entra entonces a ayudarle si no puede salir. Ryohei ve a por el botiquín de primeros auxilios y tú Romario...

Tsuna no podía escuchar nada más, estaba temblando, de miedo, de desesperación. No sabía nadar, por lo que no podía ir a salvarla, tampoco sabía primeros auxilios. Le sentía todo un Dame-Tsuna. En ese momento no podía proteger lo que le importaba. Sin embargo una voz le saco de ensimismamiento.

-¡ME HUNDO JUUDAIME!

-G-go.. ¡GOKUDERA!

Antes de poder pensar se había tirado al río en busca de sus compañeros olvidando que no sabía nadar. Reborn sonrió bajo su fedora y le lanzó una bala de la última voluntad, los brazos del chico duplicaron su diámetro y éste empezó a nadar a una endiablada velocidad. Cogiendo con uno de ellos a ambos adolescentes y sacándolos del agua. En ese momento paso el efecto de la bala y por el peso cayeron los 3 al suelo.

-La ganadora es la familia Vongola. ¡Felicidades Tsuna!, Anko ahora es parte de tu familia.

Pero nadie hizo caso a la resolución del tutor. Ryohei la estaba destando para luego proceder a hacerle una extrema pcr a Anko y los demás temían que el remedio fuera peor que la enfermedad. Dos minutos después la chica reaccionó escupiendo toda el agua que había entrado por la nariz y abriendo los ojos.

-Ryo...hei...Minna... ariga..tou...-dijo ella en un susurro mientras Dino la incorporaba con delicadeza. Anko le miró y le dijo-¿Fuiste...tú...

-No-le interrumpió él-fue Tsuna quien te salvó.

-¡FUE HEROICO AL EXTREMO!

-Jajajaja Sí, pensaba que Tsuna no sabía nadar...

-¡DEBERÍAS ESTAR AGRADECIDA CABEZA DE ALGA!

-Yo...Gracias...-dijo ella mirando fijamente a Tsuna, se acercó un poco y lo abrazó.- ¿Sabes? Parece que vayas a llorar, y la que casi se ahoga soy yo.

Él le devolvió el abrazo y empezó a llorar. Ella solo le pasaba la mano por el cabello y susurraba...

-Shhh... calma... Tsuna, todo está bien...

-Shif... Yo pensé que no podría protegeros. Soy... soy un Dame –dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta y le dijo-Ni Chrome ni yo te vemos como un Dame, ¿a qué sí Chrome-chan?

-¡Hai!¡B-boss es muy fuerte! ¡Ganamos al batninton gracias a usted y e-es muy amable! –dijo sonrosada.

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ! ¡JUUNDAIME ES EL MEJOR!

-Jajajjaa Chrome tiene razón. ¡Tsuna has estado genial!

-Jejejej gracias...-dijo él algo sonrojado.-La próxima vez seré lo sufientemente fuerte para protegeros. Lo juro. –Dijo serio.

-Bueno chicos, siento interrumpir esta preciosa escena pero... –dijo con cara de preocupación Dino- deberíais secaros antes de que pilléis un refriado.

-Tienes razón –dijo Anko tiritando y cogiendo una gran manta que le ofrecía Romario- ahora me estoy helando. ¡Q-que f-frío!

Luego de entrar en los baños de una cafetería cercana para cambiarse por una ropa seca que Reborn había sacado de la nada (o de su bolsillo mágico quizás, jajajaja), se quedaron a tomar un par de chocolates en el lugar. Los dueños, una pareja mayor muy, les hicieron incluso una rebaja por la gran cantidad de personas que trajeron.

Después de la merienda Cavalone se despidió junto con el resto de su familia y quedaron solo los Vongola. Lo cual tampoco bajaba mucho el nivel de jaleo en el que estaba la pobre cafetería.

-Pido un brindis por las dos nuevas integrantes de la familia-dijo Reborn alzando su capuchino.

-HIE! ¡Reborn yo no quiero involucrarlas en la mafia!

-No seas tonto Dame-Tsuna, ellas ya están involucradas en la mafia –aclaró y acto seguido le dio un mazazo en la cabeza.-Chrome es la subordinada de Mukuro y Anko es la hija de uno de los asesinos de confianza de Nono, con el cual, por cierto estuvo entrenando estas dos últimas semanas.

-¡QUÉÉÉ!-Gritaron Tsuna y Gokudera, mientras Ryohei y Yamamoto que no entendían el juego de la mafia solo hablaban 'tranquilamente' con Chrome.

-¡Tú, maldita cabeza de alga! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste algo tan importante?

-Oi! Oi! ¡Qué yo no lo sabía hasta hace nada!

-¡An-chan la mafia es peligrosa! –le recordó Tsuna.

-¡Pero quiero ayudar! ¡No me dejes fuera Tsuna! ¡Te demostraré que soy fuerte así que...

La pelea/conversación duro varas horas y al final Tsuna tuvo que aceptar la entrada de los dos chicas en su familia. Poco antes de la puesta de sol Chrome y Anko se despidieron de los demás con intención de llegar a su apartamento pronto para poder hacer la cena.

Hoy había sido un día productivo. Sobre todo para Reborn.

**Gracias a mis reviewers.**

**Nos vemos la semana que viene.**

**Greeby.**


End file.
